The Life of a Cherry Blossom
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sequel to 'Addicted to a Cherry Blossom' Sakura is now living with Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and her three Ex-Akatsuki members. She has to deal with the problem of Sasuke and Itachi fighting her Heart and Orochimaru's return.SakXIta SakXDei SakXSaso SakXSa
1. Problem

**A cherry blossom's Life**

Sakura Haruto...Is a Normal...well Not so Normal Teenage girl..who is also...a Kunoichi For the leaf village of Konohagakure. Also the only Pink haired nineteen year old women who is a skilled Medic and Anbu captain.

After Sakura and Neji came back from their mission along with half the rookie nine...with them...Tsunade assigned her more missions, but not any too far away or alone...she had been put on more Hospital shifts now..to keep her in the village.

Yes Tsunade was being cautious very...ever since she learned of her ties with Akatsuki and specially...Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara..those close ties...But...She had heard that recently...Those three had been doing Ninja work for all the villages. Now Konoha.

Naruto Kakashi and Sakura had moved in with Sasuke shortly after Sakura and Neji's mission on Akatsuki.

The Uchiha compound is now so full of life with those four again...Sai decided not to live their...by his own choice and she didn't blame him..He must feel abit lonely..since Sasuke is back in the village...

Tsunade has seen The changes Sasuke has made...He is laughing and having fun...the way any kid should..but he wasn't just a kid he was an Eighteen year old..shinobi...One who..was no longer on probation...Sasuke was now..a Jonin...After he took the exams...of course...

Kakashi was getting a new team at the academy...but he refused...saying there will always just be one..Team for him...The crazyest one yet...

Sasuke was happy now..Sakura was spending time with him..and he wasn't alone..and he realized he had actually alot in common with Sakura...they both liked the same types of books and some of the same foods...Yet Sasuke knew that Sakura was more like Itachi then he, but it made him closer to Sakura...at least somewhat...

Having people live with him he felt like he had a life again he couldn't kill Itachi..yet he still anted to revive his clan..yet he didn't want to with anyone but one..he would never tell Sakura his feelings for her...but how could he?...

Sakura still loved Itachi and Deidara..and Sasori..that one he could understand a bit..but...Why Deidara he was so much like the blond idiot that lived with him now why did she like him?...why love him it was like loving Naruto..it confused Him more then her falling for Itachi...who knew why it just did...

What surprised Sasuke more was that that same blond idiot..that Hyperactive moron who could never bet him..was engaged to The Huyga Heiress...How someone could love Naruto he had no clue..but it still was good for Naruto none the less that shy girl seemed to mellow the Dobe out just a bit...and that was better then nothing...Although Naruto wasn't around him much anymore because of the fiance.

And...Now that Deidara Sasori and Itachi lived with him again...well...His time with Sakura was also limited..as is..specially with the three glaring at him non stop..for being around her...he wondered if he did the same when it was just him and Naruto protecting her?...

Since the three Ex-Akatsuki members moved in to stay..they stayed with Sakura in Itachi's old room...although She spent the night with Sasuke when she was arguing with Itachi they do that alot the two didn't get along all the time..he hated to admit it, but they seemed like an old married couple..and yet he was happy..his life was getting back to normal well somewhat..normal..he had a family again including the one family he had left and just happened to kill the other family he had...but..that was in the past...he hated Itachi still but he was his brother and he was just glad he came back...

Itachi was different now..he was smiling now..not just smirks or Sadist grins no smiles...he was laughing..but he was till Itachi..so that pride got in the way also...and when you share one girl with three men its hard...he didn't understand the relationship the four of them were in but he didn't really mind..he was just happy to have Sakura with him again he really had missed her and Kakashi and..yes...even Naruto..

Everything was relatively normal...actually...it has been a year now that Itachi and Sasori and that Naruto copy-cat...Deidara...(thats mean Sasuke!) Moved in with him and his old team...Sasuke was close to becoming ANBU and The three ex-Akatsuki members were ANBU for leaf now...Yes...Kisame was there too...But..Sasuke didn't get along with that guy much..he was mostly out drinking anyway..he was in the room next to..Kakashi's...He was actually..close to Kakashi and Naruto then he would have thought and even if Sakura seems to get angry at him

She seems to like the fish guy too...

Kisame was actually close to Tsunade in the drinking partner sorta way...But..Kisame was still a Ninja for the leaf now and he was not Anbu..he didn't want to be so he was Jonin although Tsunade wouldn't let him have a team of his own saying he not only drank too much but he would scare the kids out of there sandals.

Sasuke was a bit..not upset but...Something he was there wasn't a word for it it was confusing that Sakura was Over Itachi...He knew Sakura was...very powerful but..still since she healed His eyes Itachi was...more powerful...and even learning more jutsu then ever...but yet Skaura was still Anbu Captain..and Itachi seemed fine with that...he seemed just a bit worried that she worked so hard both at the hospital..and...as a Anbu Captain.

He also felt just a tad lonely still Even though Sakura spent time with him..more then Naruto..even..He ..well hes not one to..well..he was missing..something..he hated..to be all romantic..and things...but..he wanted to be ..with that one girl...the only girl he ever felt conferable with..that was always there for him...but he couldn't have her could he?...no..His brother and thouse other two had her...but every where he turned...every one was getting married was married or...something...

Tenten and The Huyga were courting each other...Naruto and his fiance...Shikarmaru and that Tamari..from sand...Ino..and..Kiba...even..Choji and..Shino had found girlfriends does ask him how but they had...Choji found a chiefs daughter..in Stone...and..Shino..well he was courting some girl...from..Sand also...Sasuke could never remember there names..But Sakura made him..go to a ton of party's...he hated them..but..still..he went because she asked him.

Yes..Sasuke was wrapped around her finger..and he may hate it..but he couldn't say it wasn't true he grown soft for that Pink haired female...Her hair was longer now..to her waist...Itachi asked her to grow it out...she Didn't like long hair she said it made her look delicate.

Sasuke thought so too but didn't want to get hit..so would never say so...

" Sasuke?..." Said eighteen year old turned to the direction his name was called to find a tired looking Pink haired Medic...

" Sakura?...just get off work?..." He asked looking at the sky he hadn't realized he was walking for so long with out noticing it was now dark out.

She nodded..her White doctors coat still on..her Pink hair up in a pony tail...much like..Deidara's. Her eyes were tired...She once told him that she couldn't sleep that well with the three males...Itachi...Deidara and Sasori..were hard to sleep with even in the kingsized bed.

" Long shift?..." He asked she nodded...and sigh...then walked over..to stand in front of him.

" What are you doing out this late its almost 2am Sasuke...got a date?..." She asked and smirked. He rolled onyx eyes...

" Of coruse not...I Guess I was thinking too much and lost track of time..." He said and rubbed his eyes just a bit confused.

" That's dangerous your a Ninja Sasuke don't daze out like that..." she warned and smiled at him...he smiled back and held out his hand she took it and he picked her up she didn't really protest he felt that she was almost out of chakra...so..he knew she wouldn't anyway.

He lept from house to house...until he reached the Uchiha compound and walked her to their house...he slid open the door and walked her in.

" Are you hungry?..." He asked she shook her head...

" Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?..." he asked she shook her head..

" No thanks Sasuke..I told Itachi I would sleep in our room tonight...he's worried you might ravish me in my sleep or something random like that..." She waved off weakly Sasuke fought off a blush and scowled...

' I'll kill him..making me the bad guy again...' Sasuke thought...

" Alright..." Sasuke sigh and let her down as he approached..Itachi's room it wasn't that far away from his own...

She turned and smile at him...

" Thank you Sasuke..sleep tight...okay?..." She asked her Jade eyes were dull from lack of sleep and her chakra being drained.

She opened the door and Sasuke walked off going to bed.

Sakura looked into the dark room...she need to take a bath before she got in bed she must smell Honorable after a twelve hour shift...she had been put on a double shift...she didn't mind but she was exhausted.

Her eyes adjusted to see Deidara asleep with his arm thrown over Sasori..who...was sleeping peaceful in the blonds arms..it always made her blush how close the two were...but she never told them she found it cute..they had been partners it is normal for the two to be close even though they argued so much over art.Sakura ends the augment every time with...a ' Art is beautiful in all its shapes and forms weather it be in a few seconds of beauty or eternally...'..It worked every time.

She looked to the window..where Itachi sat waiting up for her he wouldn't sleep until she was alseep she rarely saw him sleep...she savored when she got to..he was so beautiful...he looked peaceful when sleeping and...just a bit Innocent..not as much as Sasuke..but..close.

He looked into her jade eyes with his own Onyx he had done as she said and not left his Sharningan on at all times only when he was in a fight like Sasuke...did with his own and she healed this eyes after every battle...She told him to be careful..at all time with his Mangakyo..Sasuke too..Sasuke had also learned it..she disapproved of both them using it to just spar...but they were stubborn.

" I'm going to take a shower then I'll go to bed Itachi okay?..." She asked he frown but nodded sharply.

" I'll wait for you.." He said she blushed..he always seemed to make her blush no matter when it was..she smiled softly at him...

" Sasuke carried you home?..." He asked the question stumbled her a bit. she nodded hesitantly she always had to be careful with Sasuke..she knew Itachi wouldn't let her...do anything close to a relationship with him...He wouldn't share her with his little brother..she loved Sasuke she really did..but Itachi forbid her to..well do anything...more then be Friends and to tell you the truth she had enough men on her plat...her three... Men..were stressful enough..and Itachi was hard to please...She had not slept with any of them...she was to scared..not of..them..but..of how it would work..she knew Sasori and Deidara wouldn't mind being together with her but Itachi is another matter all together even if he said he would share her with them...she still had doubts about how he would.

How exactly was it supposed to work out with all four of them in bed..sexualy?...she had no clue and was too embrassed to find out.

She looked at Itachi a moment longer before she walked to the closet...to fetch her clothes..

" Are you going to Sasuke bathroom to shower?...are you spending the night with him?..." Itachi's voice was so calm she shivered the tone wasn't dangerous but that look in his eyes was a silent warning he hated it when she slept in his brothers bed..he hated it more then he would admit..he knew she loved Sasuke..but she also loved him..and she wouldn't betray Itachi he knew it..but..still...Sakura 's first love was Sasuke..and no matter how long ...it had been he will always be.

" Yes and no..His shower yes..but I'm coming back..." She said frowing as she looked back at him carrying her clothes in her hands.

" Ah.." he said..quietly...

" They look so cute I'm jealous..." She said pouting Itachi looked at Deidara and Sasori then shook his head in a bit of amusement.

" They love you.." he said..she smiled and nodded.

" But they look so cute. I wish they would always sleep like that...I really..don't know how to keep my eyes off them though its distracting..." She mummered and blushed..Itachi walked to her he kissed her forehead.

" Now..I'm jeaolus..." He teased..she blushed and looked up to him...

He leaned forward they were close to the same height...witch made it easier to kiss ...there lips met ..softly...he never pushed..her..and yet somewhere in her mind she wanted him to like old times..where she was seduced by him...he was more behaved now...she was glad..and disappointed at the same time.

He pulled back first and backed up..she blushed more as he opened his crimson eyes...

" Itachi..." She said ..he smirked..."they Activate sometimes with emotion..." he said..she nodded she knew that but looking into his Sharingan eyes made her blush he was Itachi with Crimson or Onyx eyes...but the crimson..of that Sharingan...she was..more familiar with. He was different with out it on..but not a bad or good different just...more...behaved..in a since...she groaned in her mind..how was she supposed to say it when she didn't understand how to?...

" Hurry back.." He said and she nodded walking out to Sasuke's room.

She knocked quitely...he answered in his Blue boxers.

" Sakura?..." he asked she held up her clothes he understood so moved aside...

" Thank you Sasuke..." she said as she walked into his room to his bathroom..he shrugged.

" Its fine I'm useto it..by now don't you think Sakura?..." he asked she nodded blushing...

" Itachi is awake?..." he asked she nodded.

" He won't sleep until I do..." She said Sasuke shook his head...that was Itachi for ya..

She walked into his shower and closing the door she shredded her clothes..and took a fast shower..Sasuke knocked...she Tensed just a bit under the water.

" yes?..." She asked...

" can I come in?.." He asked she nodded...then groaned realizing he couldn't see her and called out a yes..

she heard the door open...then close. She couldn't see him since the black shower curtain was blocking both their views from each other.

" What do you have to work tomorrow?..." He asked she tapped her chin in thought. The hot water had relaxed her muslces and all..so she felt better..by at least a bit..

" Uh...I'm off tomoorow." She said...

" Oh..really?...that's good...You need to rest anyway." Sasuke's voice said softly...

" Your going to sleep right after this right?..." he asked she nodded blushing slightly.

" Yes why?..." She asked..Sasuke blushed.

" Just wondering..I didn't want you to be kept up my Itachi or anything." Sasuke said quickly she blushed a scarlet.

" I don't sleep with Itachi..well not like that..Sasuke...he Can't keep me up by anything but talking..."She said then paused and didn't think to say or kissing she didn't want Sasuke getting in a fight with Itachi again.

" What about Deidara?...and Sasori?..." He asked suddenly she blushed again..darker thsi time...why was he suddenly wanting to know if she was actively sexual with them for?...she had never been..and she wasn't now...yet at least...

" No and No..why do you want to know such personal things Sasuke if I was a normal Girl I would have smacked you for asking..." She said he winced...

" Sorry just curious that's all..." He said..she frown...

" Whats wrong Sasuke?..." She asked he frown.

" Nothing..." He said...and opened the bathroom door again.

" Sasuke." He paused at the door.

" We'll talk..later..." She said..he heisted...but sigh

" Fine..." He said..and shut the door...

She shut off the water after a nice long shower..she felt much better now..she dressed in..black..yes..black..all black..a. black t-shirt...Itachi's and Black shorts..Deidara's...she wore their clothes to bed more comfortable she brushed her long hair and left it undone...she had towel dried it but it was still damp.

She brushed her teeth and walked out...Sasuke was laying on his back in bed staring at the ceiling.

She sigh she walked over and climbing in bed...crawling over him..she looked down at him he just stared up at her..she was on her hands and knees over him.

" You should get to bed." He said she nodded...

" You should too..." She said...he leaned up..she blushed as he kissed her...

" I miss you..." He said against her lips..she nodded.

" I Miss you too..but..Its busy these days..I'm given alot of work from Tsunade...I can try to get some days off..for vacation.." She trailed off...he pulled back..laying his head back on his pillows..all that black hair spread around his face...and pillow...he was so pale...her pink hair trailed into his black hair...mixing and mingling.

" But they would take your time...I want to spend time with just you again..Sakura..." She nodded.

" I know..." She whispered.

" I will...I will..spend time with just you Sasuke..." She said he smiled softly...

" He won't let you Sakura..." He said..in almost a mock tone..she winced...

" Itachi...I know...but..Your my best friend I need to spend time with you too hes just...concerned..." She said..looking into those deep onyx eyes.

" Concerned...yeah.." He said...she sigh..and kissed his forehead this time..just as Itachi had to her...

" go to sleep Sasuke..." She whispered and slid out of his bed he didn't try to stop her she wasn't his to stop...

He sigh as his door closed after her.She walked to Itachi's room down the hall..opening the door..Itachi stood from his spot by the window..

" Finished?..." He asked she nodded and walked to the opposite side Sasori..she slid in bed..cuddled to Deidara's back..Itachi slid in also..and..Wrapped an arm around her waist.

" Goodnight..Itachi.." She said he kissed her neck..she shivered.

" Good night cherry blossom."...and with that she feel asleep...between Deidara and Itachi.

Sakura groaned as she awoke in the middle of the night. She heard loud snoring coming from down the hall and giggling in the night...and a random yell from the room down the hall.

Yep Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were asleep now... She groaned again. She tried to turn but a arm prevented her that was around her waist she looked behind her at Itachi's sleeping face.

She groaned again as he pulled her tighter...Deidara had his arm flung across her and Itachi and Sasori..where was he?...she looked around then to the floor he had fell off the bed. well Deidara was wound in the covers and Sasori tended to get kicked out of bed she rolled her sleepy jade eyes.

What had really woken her?...then she heard it...she tried to get out of Itachi's arms but it was no use.

she had to wake him.

" Itachi..." she said in his ear his eyes snapped open and he held her closer then his eyes focused on her.

" What?..." He asked in a husky sleep filled voice she smiled she always love to hear that voice when he woke it was so cute and sexy. But she frown.

" Kisame is out again..and there is a foreign Chakra in the compound." she said whispering he did that long blink that she knew was when he was thinking.

" It is..Pein..." Itachi said and sat up making Deidara wake and groan as Itachi threw his arm back at him he whipped at the slobber on his shirt from Deidara's mouth in his palm.

" What?, Yeah..." Deidara said whining he hated to be woken up. His hair was a mess but it was down and fell around him...it got tangled sometimes. Itachi's hair was also down and she loved it that way. He hated it.

" Pein is here." Sasori said rubbing his head that seemed to have a bump on it she figured it was when he fell out of bed.

" What?,Yeah.." Deidara asked his gray blue eye was wide.

" Why is he here?...Yeah. We quit Akastuki,Yeah..he let us go freely, yeah..." Deidara said suddenly more awake.

Itachi shrugged witch ment 'I don't know'...or 'who cares?' Sakura was betting 'I don't know.'

Pein was in the Kitchen when they found him he was waiting for them.

" What are you doing here Pein?..." Sakura asked looking at the orange haired man.

" Orochimaru is back...He managed to kill Kakazu and Hindan...and he has Konan...and Tobi now." Pein said with out looking up from his hands on the table.

" But Sasuke killed him." Sakura said her eyes wide.

" He came back..Hes more powerful...to kill two immortal Akastuki and kidnap Two very strong members he also has help from...someone from Stone,Mist and Snow." Pein said...

Sakura had an horrible thought.

" Are you here to warn us or are you here to ask for help?..." She asked surprisingly none of her roommates said a word as she and Pein spoke.

" Help...and to warn..." He said she looked at him with a curious suspicion.

" your not one to warn us about something or ask for help why now?..." Sasori asked finally someone spoke.

Pein looked a bit upset so she sat beside him never trust an Akastuki leader but even so...

" Its payment...I warn you and your village and You help me...retrieve Konan ...and Tobi." He almost forgot Tobi witch made her raise her eye brows.

" Why come to us?..." Sakura asked...Pein tensed.

" Konan is pregnant and Orochimaru will kill her and her the baby ...But I can't really defeat him alone...and you have my old members...Sakura...Haruno...He wants to kill Itachi." Pein paused and Sakura stood.

" If Konan is in Danger..." Sakura said but Itachi grabbed her arm.

" Continue..." He said to Pien. The orange haired man nodded.

" He wants Sakura's...he wants her to bear a child for him..." Sakura's eyes went wide.

" So he wants her that is why you came to us?..." Sasori asked narrowing eyes and he took her hand in his...

" He wants me to have sex with him?!" Sakura asked almost too loud. She would have woke Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi.

" No..." Pein said and looked down again Sakura hated when he did that it ment he was hiding something.

" He wants your and Sasuke's child then...but he wants not only Sharingan but Deidara's Sasori's and his own jutsu's... he will inject you with their DNA and he wants your and Sasuke's child. As a weapon to train until they are old enough to take over that body." Itachi said and Pein nodded.

" Why not Itachi?..Yeah he's and Uchiha too...Yeah" Deidara asked.

" He hates Itachi..." Sasori said and looked at Sakura who had her mouth open in shock.

" What do you think we should do?...I want to help Konan and Tobi...I can't not help..." Sakura said trembling just a bit at the knowledge that Orochiamru wants her for his twisted experiments.

" If you think we should then we will...we tell Lady Tsunade and help Pein...but we have to protect you and Sasuke...I will not let him have you..." Itachi said wrapping his arm around her waist she nodded.

" So you will help then?..." Pein asked them they nodded and before he looked away Sakura saw relief flow over his face.

" Konan her baby is yours isn't it..." Sakura started she saw Pein tense but hesitantly nod.

" I promise to help save her Pein and your baby..." Sakura said he smiled a small smile but nodded and stood to leave.

" We'll meet up at Akatsuki's old base in stone...come as soon as your ready to..." Pein said and left.

Sakura looked up at Itachi...

" We have to tell Tsuande...and get there soon...to save Konan...and Tobi." Sakura said he nodded but frown.

" It will take a while to find Orochimaru if he is more powerful we may need more help..." Sasori said...from beside her she nodded.

" Are we help enough?..." Naruto asked with Sasuke and Kakashi beside him she frown.

" Your staying...I don't want..." She satrted but Itachi covered her mouth with a ruff hand she looked up at him again.

" You three may help...if Tsunade wishes it...Sasuke would be safer with us then here unprotected anyway..." Itachi said and then uncovered Sakura's mouth.

" But..Itachi..Yeah..won't bringing both Sasuke and Sakura together be like...Yeah handing Him them gift wrapped?..Yeah..." Deidara asked frowning she nodded and Itachi shook his head.

" I will never let him have her...And we will need Sakura to heal us if we get in trouble...and we will need her regardless I'm not leaving her here." He said Sasori nodded.

" So we go to Tsunade in the morning she won't be awake until noon." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura grunted.

" She's never awake and when she is she's drunk..." They echoed together.

" Then we go tonight." Sasori said Sakura sigh and shook her head.

" She's not there yet we wait until morning...plus it will do us no help...we mise well sleep and go ready tomorrow." Sakura said and yawned.

Kakashi nodded and pulled Naruto back toward there rooms to sleep ...I walked over to Sasuke.

" I'm sleeping with you tonight your bed's bigger." I said he rolled his eyes his hair looked sort of like Itachi and Deidara's did messy and every where.

" I'm coming also." Itachi said.

Deidara and Sasori frown.

" If you two come too it defeats the purpose of going to Sasuke's room..." Sakura said pointing at them both they both pouted but shrugged.

" Good night.." She said and grabbed Sasuke hand and wondered off to his room with Itachi behind them.

**End chapter 1**

**Well that was chapter one of The sequel if you liked it tell me in a review guys! and thankx for sticking with me for so long!...Bai! Hope you liked it!**

**Kyo Amori**


	2. No permission needed

**Yo! Here's the next chapter I'm writing this while listening to Will Smiths Tell me why so...any who here's the next chapter and thankx to my friend Yuki and Rival Miri... here's the next chap !**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it people...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Recap:**

_Kakashi nodded and pulled Naruto back toward there rooms to sleep, Sakura walked over to Sasuke._

_" I'm sleeping with you tonight your bed's bigger." she said he rolled his eyes his hair looked sort of like Itachi and Deidara's did... messy and every where._

_" I'm coming also." Itachi said._

_Deidara and Sasori frown._

_" If you two come too it defeats the purpose of going to Sasuke's room..." Sakura said pointing at them both they both pouted but shrugged._

_" Good night.." She said and grabbed Sasuke hand and wondered off to his room with Itachi behind them._

**End recap!:**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke gave Itachi a glare as he was again kicked in the night. His brother stole covers and did get grabby gezz...And it wasn't Sakura he was grabbing gah...He didn't want His older brother touching him like that ever!...(o-O)

Sakura Looked over Itachi to Sasuke on the other side a crimson on her face...Yes Itachi was in the middle you didn't expect Itachi to let her sleep right beside his little brother did you?!...(lol)

" You should get some sleep Sakura..." Sasuke said blushing as Itachi threw a leg over him..he groaned sweat dropping...she blushed more...he gave her a glare

" your thinking that this is hot right now aren't you perv" Sasuke said she sweat dropped...blushing she shrugged.

" Well you should get sleep too..." She said he sigh...

" with Itachi here no I won't..." Sasuke mumered...she sigh and poked Itachi's side..he woke and jerked away from Sasuke with a glare...

" What the heck are you glaring at me for your the one bloody molesting me in your sleep!" Sasuke said pointing to Itachi who simply turned and faced Sakura.

His arm going around her waist and bringing her head to rest in the crook of his neck she was still blushing..but wrapped her arm around his waist snuggling to him.

" You have the day off Today Sakura?..." Itachi asked she nodded into his neck.

" Are we going to the Hokage?..." He asked she nodded...Itachi sigh.

" If..we are free after that...would you like to go with me?..." He asked she gave him a nod but blushed.

"Where to Itachi-kun?" She asked Sasuke went rigid...she did not...just call him...kun...That was his...Thats right she hasn't called him that lately...yet those three are?...'Dei-kun...Saso-chan...and Itachi-kun...' It wasn't right...

" Where ever you wish...cherry blossom" Itachi said she blushed and smiled.

" How about to the park on a picnic with everyone?! THAT WOULD ROCK!" She said alittle louder then necessary...

" Sakura volume control...Remember last time?..." Itachi asked Sasuke glared wondering what 'Last time' Was exactly it sounded dirty to him...of course it would.

" Sorry Itachi..." She mummered he kissed her pink head and smirk.

" Its okay...We will go to the park it will be sunny today..." He said she grinned up at him he leaned down and his lips met... a hand?...Itachi was surprised to find his lips planted to Sakura's hand she lowered it and gave him a firm glare he gave her curious eyes.

" Itachi what have 'we' Talked about?..." She said in a low tone he sigh.

" No kissing you or touching you or trying to make my otooto jealous specially when I'm in his bed...with you...or near him..." Itachi recited almost automatically...Sasuke just kinda watched this from his side of the bed...

' Shes got him wrapped too...shes good...and very scary...' Sasuke thought Sweat dropping as he watched his brother roll his eyes at the girl snugged in his arms so comfortably...

XoXoXoXo

" SAKURA-CHAN YEAHHHHHHH" Deidara Yelled threw the bathroom door she groaned...and opened the door in a black fluffy towel...it was that morning and she had just gotten up for the day...Itachi and Sasuke had went to the Kitchen before she started stiping hard to believe ne?...well Actually...Sasuke offered to stay but was yanked out by Itachi...more dragged then yanked though...

Deidara blushed but smiled at her...

" Am I invited to the Picnic too? Yeah" He asked she smiled and took a few steps to him and pulled him into the bathroom...he blushed...she kissed him..and kissed back after all it had been a while since the had alone time it was either Sasori or Itachi with them or Sasuke...or Naruto or the rest of the world.

Deidara's hands rested on her hips he wasn't as well behaved as Itachi or Sasori...and by god he was Male...his hands slid up her back to her shoulders..he tensed feeling her bare shoulders as if just realizing she was kissing him in only a towel...he pulled back from the kiss in a pant..she gave him curious eyes he blushed and looked down at her frame she blushed but shook her head.

" I doesn't mater Deidara...just kiss me please?..." She begged he blushed but did leaning forward again to meet with her soft plump lips in a passionate kiss that turned heated as Deidara flipped them around pressing her into the door..a groan left her and he jerk back as if burn. Eyes wide..and wild...she was a crimson shade he was close in second.

" Why?.." she asked in a pant he blushed and turned his back to her.She blushed...

" I think we should stop here Sakura-chan yeah...Sasori-donna is coming up to get us anyway...yeah.." Deidara said his voice a bit unsteady she nodded then agreed with a simple Okay...

XoXoXoXo

Sakura was getting her shirt over her head as Sasori came in randomly smiling she pulled that blue shirt down more then she was fully clothed. Deidara sat in Itachi's window ledge seat waiting for her to finish dressing.

She had yet to stop blushing as did Deidara but..Sasori walked up to her and kissed her...it stumbled her and she about fell when he pulled back Deidara was giving him a confused glare and Sakura was blinking in slight shock...It was odd for Sasori to randomly kiss her with out asking or anything...

" I missed you" He said giving her a look she blushed her face growing hot...so hot she felt a trickle of wetness on her lip she touched it and came back with blood she gasp..she got a nose bleed...only Itachi has ever done that with a look none the less...

" Saku-kun were going to be going to the Hokage after breakfast..." Sasori said..She blushed holding her hand to her nose and nodding he just kissed her head and left Deidara came over sweat dropping with a rag as he wiped the blood from her nose face and hands...

" gezz...Yeah.." He said she sigh...

" Sorry...I wonder if Tsunade-sama..will let us go today or wait for backup?..." Sakura asked...Deidara shrugged.

" I don't know...Yeah..Lets go down to breakfast now..yeah..." Deidara said taking her hand she smiled nodding and followed him to the Kitchen where Sasuke stood making breakfast witch was amusing and Itachi sat beside Kakashi talking randomly.

Naruto sat beside Sasori who was taking about art...of course...and Kisame was no where in site. Itachi looked up to her and Deidara a slight look in his eyes made her feel abit guilty..it was that look that says he knows what she did with Deidara. How?... she was clueless maybe he didn't and was bluffing?...she hoped.

" Sakura-chan took you long enough!...Can Hinata-chan Come too?! Neji too!...He misses you.." She coughed blushing as Deidara's hand tightened in hers and Itachi's eyes went hard and Sasori just looked at her with a blank stare...Sasuke..just sorta dropped..something and it made a clank against the counter..The silence was heavy...

" What?..." Naruto asked..Kakashi laughted...

" Nothing Naruto just Jealous men and rivalry..." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask..she rolled her eyes...

" Calm down...Don't I have enough troublesome men already?" She asked..Sasuke gave her a raised eye brow.

" Shikamaru doing okay?...I heard Tamari was haveing a baby..." Kakashi asked..She smiled brightly...

" yeah hes just tired Tamari is hard to deal with...and the baby is making her abit harder to deal with..But Garra and Kankuro is the most troublesome poor Shika..." She said amused. Kakashi chuckled so Did Sasuke. Naruto just laughed.

" Are you going to get RAMEN?! For the picnic Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked rushing to her as he begged...she sweat dropped.

" Sure Naruto..." She said laughting...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tsunade gave Sakura and her group a long blink.

" Hes alive?...and Pein leader of Akatsuki asked for your help to rescue Konan and Tobi?...And Orochimaru wants Sasuke and Sakura's unborn..and made?..child?...And wants Itachi dead?...And you 7 want to go?..." Tsunade asked repeating the information she was just given by her former apprentice.

" Yep..." Naruto said grinning.

" No...I refuse to let Sasuke and Sakura out of the village... out of safety for Two Akatsuki members..." Tsuande said Sakura slammed her hand into the wall..Making Naruto and Sasuke jump..and Deidara wince..Sasori and kakashi looked at her and Itachi placed a hand on her head.

" I wasn't asking permission..Tsuande-sama...I'm going...I was telling you what was happening its is poss able Orochimaru will come to the village looking for us and when he does he will take half the village with him...it will be destroyed we are leaving and it will not only make the village safe but give us a chance to kill him once and for all..and Konan is Pregnant with Pein's child..if we save her..he will owe us a favor...and we could us them as an Aliance not an Enemy..." Sakura said wisely..Tsuande scowl she was right she was always right...

" Fine...If anything happens to Naruto because of this..or any of our Ninja...I will hold you reasonable Sakura...Your leader of this mission..You will need a Hyuga...Neji... Do you request anyone else?..." Tsuande asked Sakura looked at Naruto...

" Do you suggest anyone Tsunade?...He has help from some Ninja from Stone, Snow, and Mist.." Sakura said..Tsuande gave Sakura a look.

" You have Uchiha's Itachi and Sasuke...Deidara, Sasori, Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake..Naruto..and yourself: my Anbu Captain and top Medic-nin,and Neji Hyuga...do you think you will seriously need anyone else?..." She asked in mock tone...Sakura smirked.

" No...I was curious to who you think we could use..." She said then bowed.

" Tsunade-sama when shall we leave?..." She asked.

" A few days...Take as long as you need to complete the mission...and you be sure to come back with every one with you who left with you got it Sakura?.." Tsunade asked Sakura nodded.

" Yes Tsuande-sama! " Sakura said Tsuande sigh...

" Dismissed!" She yelled...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sigh as she carried the picnic basket. Itachi had two others in his arms...Naruto ate alot and she had 9 people or more coming... they were close to the park now... Sakura watched Naruto walk hand in hand with Hinata a few yards ahead..whispering in her ear making her giggle and blush at the same time...Itachi gave her a look and she didn't notice it...Finally...Sasori stood in front of her stopping her...She gave him a what are you doing look...

"We would like to talk with you...Itachi, Deidara and I..." Sasori said she nodded curiously...Sasori took the basket from her and her hand and pulled her along she blushed.

Deidara came up on her right and took that hand forcing Itachi to walk infront of or beside Deidara..he walked beside him.

As they arrived at the park Sakura sweat dropped seeing Lee,Gai,Anko,Tenten,Neji,Ino,Kiba,Tamari,Shiakamaru,Shino,Chouji,Garra and Konkuro...and of course Akamaru.

All of them waiting on a huge blanket under a cherry blossom tree she looked at Naruto...of course he would invite every one in such a short time limit.

None the less she walked to all them with a bright smile.

" Sakura-chan!..." Lee yelled running over with big hearts floating with him... Sand appeared as a wall infront of her before Lee could hug her or Deidara Itachi and Sasori could react.

" Sakura-Chan.." Garra's monotone voice said she turned around and let go of both Deidara and Sasoris hands to hug Garra who just let her hug him.

" Hi Garra!!" she said happly...

" Its been a while Sakura-chan..." He said she nodded and let him go he smiled a small smile at her and she returned a bigger one.

Sasori and Deidara glared at Garra who simply gave them both a blank face..none got along to well...

" FORHEAD!!" Ino yelled glomping Sakura...Who staggered then gained balance and hugged her best friend back...

" Ino-pig" Sakura said laughing...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After every one ate...Sakura turned to Neji.

" Your going on a mission with us I'm sure Tsunade will inform you on it soon." Sakura said Neji nodded.

" yes..." He said simply...before Neji could ask anything else Deidara lifted her from her seated position...and Pulled her with him..Itachi and Sasori followed Sasuke was tempted to..but..it was a private matter and Well Naruto wouldn't stop talking...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" Sakura...Kisame was also taken...By Orochimaru..."Sasori said...seriously Sakura gave him wide Jade eyes.

" WHAT WHEN!?" She yelled angrily.

" We do not know..maybe it was last night maybe a few days go..Kisame is always gone..drinking..." Itachi said...Sakura went still.

" Do you think he will hurt them Itachi?..." Sakura asked tears in her eyes...Itachi frown.

" I do not know Sakura...If I know Orochimaru...they are for bait...but...those experiments of his...I can not be sure." Itachi said Deidara nodded as Did Sasori.

" Stuipd Gay Pedophiling Snake.." she said punching the tree close to her..it groaned...she sweat dropped.

" Come out...already Kaka-sensei..." She said a poof later and the tree was replaced by a embarrassed Kakashi.

" Sorry..I was curious.." He said she rolled her eyes.

" Anyway..If Kisame Was taken by Orochimaru...we have more of a reason to be careful...we all know how powerful he is..and the rest of the Akatsuki were..." He paused looking to Sakura...he felt a big guilty at Sakura's tear filled eyes..she was close to Hindan and Kakazu..and Zetsu...Now that Orochimaru killed them...It must hurt...he knew that feeling..losing people you cared for...

Deidara hugged her from behind and she lowered her head.He pink locks falling into her eyes.

" We will kill him." Itachi said she nodded.

" Yes we will." She said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Two day later...**

Sakura awoke in Sasuke's bed...Sasuke's arms around her waist she snuck out of his arms...Deidara and Sasori were mad at Itachi..for reason she didn't know and so she didn't want to be in the middle of it...Itachi wasn't in bed with her and Sasuke. Itachi actually didn't get along well with Sasuke and Sasuke refused to let him in his bed. So Deidara slept with Sasori in Kakashi's room and Itachi his own room.

Sakura was a bit sad..She knew Itachi was having a hard time..specially..with Her and Deidara...he useally got along with Sasori...But Deidara wasn't like them..he was forward and bold..he was much like Naruto...And Itachi hated it...He was jealous of course but so was Deidara with Itachi and her..she was worried this wouldn't work out..but she couldn't choose between them...Itachi..well..was Itachi..she loved his as she did Deidara and Sasori...but he was the hardest to deal with Deidara and Sasori both were not as jealous as Itachi..but still...

Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room to Itachi's room...

Once there she found Itachi asleep she walked over and slid into bed he awoke of course suprised to find Sakura in bed with him.

" Why are you in here?..." He asked she leaned forward kissing him lightly.

" I felt bad..I wanted to sleep in here with you..." She said he nodded and wraped his arms around her waist as she cuddled into him.

" Itachi do you think..There alright?..." She was of course talking about konan Tobi and Kisame.

Itachi sigh.

" I don' t know Sakura I hope they are..." He said she nodded and went to sleep.

End chapter 2:

Okay guys I know this isn't as long as the first chapter...and I know its a bit boring but it had to be done and I told you I was writer blocked!...Okay then Next chapter will be better hopefully...what do you guys think?...do you think Sakura will have to chose between Deidara and Sasori and Itachi?...Do you think Kisame Konan and Tobi are okay?...Do you think Orochimaru will succeed?...well later!

kyo


	3. Ring

**Yo guys...Lol...Well here's chapter 3 for every one ** **hopefully this one won't be so boring...**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: Never will own**

**Cahpter 2:**

**Recap:**

_Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room to Itachi's room..._

_Once there she found Itachi asleep she walked over and slid into bed he awoke of course surprised to find Sakura in bed with him._

_" Why are you in here?..." He asked she leaned forward kissing him lightly._

_" I felt bad..I wanted to sleep in here with you..." She said he nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist as she cuddled into him._

_" Itachi do you think..There alright?..." She was of course talking about konan Tobi and Kisame._

_Itachi sigh._

_" I don' t know Sakura I hope they are..." He said she nodded and went to sleep._

**End recap:**

**Cahpter 3:**

Sasuke woke alone with surprised him...Where was Sakura?! Sasuke sat up looking around...yep she was gone...he sigh..she was probley with Itachi in his room no doubt.

Sasuke wondered why he even bothered to chase a girl who wasn't actually running from him but to Itachi. (I wonder if that made sense?)

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura on the other hand was making breakfast for everyone down the hall..Itachi sat at the table reading who knows what and Kakashi had just walked in sitting down beside Itachi.

" Good morning Sakura...Itachi.." Kakashi said.Sakura smiled at him and Itachi just nodded.

" Where is Deidara and Sasori?...not up yet?..." She asked Kakashi..Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

" No there up there taking a shower..." Sakura blushed. she set down her cooking utensil's and undid her apron...then walked to the entrance before Itachi graped her wrist and lead her back to cooking.

" No.." He said she blushed and sigh...Kakashi just chuckled..mumbling about young love...

Naruto ran in yelling about ramen..and A shy blushing Hinata walked in.Sakura stoped and blushed..Hinata's blush grew..Sakura grin.

" Eh Hina-chan I didn't know you stayed over..." Sakura said smiling at Hinata..making the girl blush more.Naruto blushed and wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist.

" Yep she was staying with Tenten but..she wasn't home..staying with..Neji I think..so...I offered her my room. She came late last night." Naruto said Sakura smiled.

" Ah..Hinata what whould you like?..." Sakura asked smiling.

Hinata blushed and smiled softly.

" Anything you chose to make Sakura-chan..Would you like help?.." Hinata asked Sakura smiled and nodded.

" Sure." Moments later Sasuke walked in he looked at Sakura and Hinata cooking raising an eyebrow at Hinata being here...then looked to Itachi.

" Little brother." Itachi said as a greeting Sasuke twitched.

" Itachi..." He returned.Sakura turned around...to smile at Sasuke.

" Sorry Sasuke... I felt bad leaving you last night but...I ..er..Sorry..." she said blushing...Sasuke just shrugged and sat beside Kakashi.

Sakura went back to cooking and Deidara ran in hair damp and down..Sakura turned just in time to see Deidara get slammed to the ground by Sasori's foot.

" Give it back..." Sasori said in a dangerous tone. Sakura shivered and walked over.

" Whats wrong Saso-chan?...Dei-kun?" Sakura asked..both looked to her.

" Nothing...Yeah.." Deidara said blushing up at her.

" He has something of mine and won't give it...back.." Sasori said Sakura could have sworn she seen Sasori blush.

" Act your ages..." Itachi interrupted jerking Sasori to one side and lifting Deidara to the other while taking the object from Deidara and looking at it.

Itachi's Onyx eyes went crimson and he griped the object and glare at Sasori..who looked away blushing...Sakura wondered what could embarrasses Sasori so..and make both Deidara and Itachi mad.

"What?" She asked...Sasori excaped out of Itachi's grip and walked to Sakura...He kissed her cheek.

" Morning Saku-kun.." He said..she blushed and looked at him...Then looked at Itachi..

" Your no better give it back Itachi..." She said pointing to him.

" No.." Sakura's eyes went wide.

" What?" She asked...Kakashi winced this will not turn out good.

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a strange -what are you doing- look.

" Give.It.Back." Sakura said eye twitching.

" No." Itachi said just as stubbornly.Sakura sigh and went back to cooking suprising everyone in the room even Itachi who just blinked at her.

There was a knock and Sakura put down the knife and walked to the door past Itachi..Past Deidara.

There was a surprised gasp then a ' Hi Garra! and Tsunade-sama.' When Sakura came back she was dragging Garra with her.

" Eh?.." Naruto asked. She smiled.

" Garra's coming on our mission Tsunade said he may be useful after all to this mission." Sakura said and hugged garra like a bear.Garra blushed a bit and just let her.

" Garra are you hungry the food is now done.." She said he nodded..she smiled and lead him to the table where she pushed him to sit he sat.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After breakfast was eaten and every one was up and dressed for the day. Sakura decided to go train with Sasuke...and Garra. Not even bothering to look at Itachi,Deidara or Sasori.

Sakura punched the ground she was going against Sasuke and Garra at the same time..Garra was harder to defeat then Sasuke..she Knew Sasuke's Jutsu's better but Garra was using sand not her best element.

Sasuke was already panting..he was cut in the side and had a Kunai embedded into his shoulder. Garra had yet to get hurt from his sand Defence.

" Sakura.." Garra said touching her head. She swung around to stab him but he moved.

" Stop..the match.." He said she went still then nodded.

" Okay we will stop for today." Sakura said Sasuke walked over...she began to heal him while looking at his wounds.

" Are you just not going to talk to them?" Sasuke asked referring to Itachi, Deidara and Sasori.

" For now..I hate when they leave me out of whats going on.." She said sadly.

" What do you think made those two so mad at Sasori?.." Sakura asked...Sasuke shrugged.

" A ring." Garra said randomly answering her question making Sakura and Sasuke go completely still.

" Not that kind of ring I do not think..But It was a weapon disguised as a ring I think Deidara and Itachi got the wrong impression..." Garra said.

" But Itachi would have know what it was..."Sasuke said.

" Itachi loses his composure when he's angry..he probley just assumed the worst when he saw it." Sakura said blushing.

" What would you do if it was that kind of ring Sakura?.." Sasuke asked she looked at him.

" I couldn't marry him... We made a deal..It was all three of them and no one whould marry me with out the other two included..." Sakura said and stood after healing Sasuke.

" Ah.." Sasuke said Garra just looked at Sakura.

" Are we going back?.." Sasuke asked she shrugged.

" Sakura-chan..I need to met with Lady Tsunade today..if you'll excuse me.." Garra said she nodded.Garra left in a whirl of sand and wind and left Sasuke and Sakura at the training grounds.

" Well do you want to get lunch?" Sakura asked Sasuke gave her a look like-What the heck?..- and she just shrugged.

" you said you wanted alone time right?.." She asked it took Sasuke a moment but then he smirked and nodded.

" yeah I do.." He said...and took her hand.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasori sat on Itachi's bed getting glared at by Itachi and Deidara.

" Its not what it looks like its a weapon like my Puppets." Sasori said fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

" Yeah I know..But you could have said that..Yeah..before hand. Yeah" Deidara said angrily.

" Now Sakura is mad at all of us..Yeah" Deidara said groaning.

" I know the rules..." Sasori said simply Itachi sigh.

" Sorry Sasori I just...Can you tell us before you do something like this?.." Itachi asked stressfuly rubbing his eyes.

Sasori shrugged.

" I guess..." He said...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Somewhere in Stone.**

Kisame was thrown into a cell he grunted waking up. He looked around to see Tobi and Konan chained to the wall..it took him a minute to register what the heck was going on before he got it..Right he was kidnapped.

" Kisame.." konan said he nodded and walked..er limped over to her..

" Hey blue..I guess your two are here as that snake's captives..." Kisame said both nodded.

" He kidnapped us too..killed all Akatsuki Except us and Pein..He has plans to get Itachi's brother and Sakura Haruno together her for there child..." Konan said Kisame's eyes went a big wide.

" So why kidnap us?..." Kisame asked.

" Tobi thinks bait."Tobi said making the Blue fish man look to Tobi.

" Ah...that snake has those Three Ninja's ones from Mist I know that...And I think Snow and Stone..." Kisame said Konan nodded.

" Powerful Ninja..rouges...I never seen anything like them before...They used Justu's from all the Ninja lands..they knew our weaknesses.." Konan said sighing.

"So we just what wait for resue?.." Kisame asked sighing as he sat at Konan's feet she nodded.

" We have no weapon's and I'm covered in water every hour...were chained up by Chakra restrains...and your sword and chakra is also gone...I guess we have to wait..." She said Kisame sigh.

" We should at least get Sake if we have to be held captive." Kisame said konan chuckled.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sat beside Sasuke at Ichiraku's eating ramen..You'd think they would get sick of all the ramen with Naruto living with them.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Do you think having all these people on our team will help us any?.." Sakura asked Sasuke shrugged.

Neji is still second in command...and Itachi is third Sasori forth and Deidara fith..Naruto and Kakashi are very powerful and Garra is the best in Sand.Pein is leader of Akatsuki yeah I think we'll be okay...If there is someone out there better then all of us...then I hope to meet them." Sasuke said she shook her head.

" Your just Like Itachi looking for trouble.." She mummered... Sasuke frown.

" Why don't you just go talk to them..Your depressing me."Sasuke said she looked at him smiling.

" Ah The the great Sasuke Uchiha the most Emo Ninja I've ever met is getting depressed from me?...oh that's priceless." Sakura said Sasuke glared and she stood paying for her Ramen and Sasuke's who glared at her again for that.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**End chapter 3:**

**Hey..short again and probably pointless but it amused me.. And you get to see Konan and Tobi and Kisame!...yippee!...lol..sorry I'm still writer bloaked well bai! till next time!...**

**Kyo**


	4. To The Akatsuki Base We Go!

**yo Sorry it took so long for me to update guys I've been writer blocked truthfully I still am but I want to write in this story cause its been a long time so I hope you all like it and thank you every one for reading this chapter and my story ...**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own it guys.. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Recap:**

_Sakura sat beside Sasuke at Ichiraku's eating ramen..You'd think they would get sick of all the ramen with Naruto living with them._

_Sakura looked at Sasuke._

_" Do you think having all these people on our team will help us any?.." Sakura asked Sasuke shrugged._

_" Neji is still second in command...and Itachi is third Sasori forth and Deidara fifth..Naruto and Kakashi are very powerful and Garra is the best in Sand. Pein is leader of Akatsuki, yeah I think we'll be okay...If there is someone out there better then all of us...then I hope to meet them." Sasuke said she shook her head._

_" Your just Like Itachi looking for trouble.." She mummered... Sasuke frown._

_" Why don't you just go talk to them..Your depressing me."Sasuke said she looked at him smiling._

_" Ah The the great Sasuke Uchiha the most Emo Ninja I've ever met is getting depressed from me?...oh that's priceless." Sakura said Sasuke glared and she stood paying for her Ramen and Sasuke's who glared at her again for that._

**End recap:**

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura peaked in on Itachi who was in the study reading, with Deidara and Sasori both playing cards she giggled it was an odd site to see Deidara and Sasori playing cards after all...The three heard her and looked up surprised to see her.

" Sakura-chan..Yeah" Deidara said she smiled softly.

" You three are so hardheaded sometimes and annoy me by being so Competitive all the time, but I love you guys...Sorry..I snapped, but Itachi you were pushing it." Sakura said hand on hip he raised an eyebrow at her.

" Ah..was I?..." He asked standing and walking to her she cursed as he kissed her cheek...

" You seducive fool." She said he chuckled.

" Ah Sakura-chan..Does that mean you forgive us?..." He asked she frown but nodded.

" For now...Until you do something to make me mad again and knowing you Itachi it will be soon." She teased he rolled his onyx eyes.

" Back up Itachi don't Hog Sakura-chan! Yeah." Deidara said taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. She blushed but laughed.

" I'm sorry Dei-kun..." She said in his ear he blushed but nodded and she kissed him lightly, but was again yanked out off someones arms by her other lover.

" Do not forget me Saku-kun." Sasori said she smiled up at him.

" Never Saso-chan." She said and kissed him also lightly...He handed her the ring it was pretty a red ring with black whinding around the red...

" As you know it is a weapon not a ...well.." Sasori said a light blush on his cheeks she smiled blushing.

" Of course Saso-chan..." She said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After dinner Sakura sat down with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Garra, and Kakashi, to discuss the plans for tomorrow. Since that was when they planed on leaving to Find Pein and then Orochimaru.

" As much As I enjoy being with Itachi Sasori and Deidara...we need to separate our selves evenly with the other members of our group so we can use each others jutsu to our advantage." Sakura said Sasuke nodded.

" Naruto, Garra-kun and Saso-chan. Is the first group. Group Sand since Garra will be the leader." Sakura said All three nodded although Naruto pouted, he wanted to be with Sakura...she rolled her eyes.

" Itachi,Sasuke, and Kakashi, will be the second team. Group Sharingan. Kakashi is leader since Sasuke and Itachi don't get along very well...I hope he can straighten them out.." Sakura said the last part under her breath sweat dropping.

" Neji , Dei-kun and I will be the last group. I will be group leader...we will be group..." Sakura paused she was out of names.

" Girlie." Naruto teased. Deidara and Neji glared at Naruto.

Sakura giggled.

" Funny...Sure...sure..we can be group girl okay...okay...haha" Sakura said blushing as she wrapped an arm around Neji and Deidara's shoulders.

" Its a suiting name ne?" She teased both rolled their eyes.

" Why does Deidara get to go with Saku-kun?" Sasori asked she blushed and smiled.

" Cause." She said.

Itachi shook his head rolling his eyes.

" Him and Neji go good with my jutsu's...Plus...Every one else had a team." She said sweat dropping.Deidara grinned and hugged her.

" Don't worry Ita-chan Saso-donna...I will Take care of Our Saku-chan very very welll..." Deidara said as he kissed her cheek she blushed but smiled.

" See Itachi Saso-chan he'll be good.." Sakura said grinning. Both Sweat dropped.

" Sure he will..." Sasuke said rolling his own Onxy eyes.

" Anyway does every one have their mics on?..." She asked they all nodded.

" Good..when we meet up with Pein he will be on Our team..." Sakura said...All nodded.

" We will discuss more with Pein right now...we will leave...Once out of the village split up in your groups. We'll meet up at Akatsuki base. Each of your groups has a Ex-Akatsuki with you so you'll know where to go..follow them. " Sakura said they nodded.

They had already gotten every thing ready for there mission and was all packed up as for Sasori, Deidara and Itachi all three had their old Akatsuki cloaks Sakura included.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They arrived at the gate...Tsuande frowned.

" Be careful...Remember Sakura your promise." Sakura smiled at her master and nodded.

" Of course Lady Tsunade." She said and bowed. She was about to step out of the gates before she was grabbed from behind.

" Itachi it's not like I'm leaving you guys for good we're meeting up again in a few days." Sakura said blushing as Itachi continued to hug her he kissed her neck lightly she shivered.

" I know that Cherry blossom...You will return to me." He said she smirked.

" Oh and Why is it only you?...are you jealous of Dei-kun do you think he'll take me away from you?...Since he'll have me to himself for a couple days?..." She said in a teasing voice, but the way Itachi tensed she sigh and flipped around giving him a soft kiss.

" Calm down Itachi...I made a promise didn't I?...I love you...I wouldn't break that promise..plus...I enjoy Sasori and Deidara together wouldn't want to take them away from each other ne?..." She said Itachi shook his head and kissed her again.

She wiggled out of his grasp to hug Sasori...He was blushing.

" What do you mean take 'them' away from each other?...Saku-kun what do you think Deidara and I are doing alone?..." Sasori asked a blush on his cheeks. she blushed a crimson then grinned.

" I wouldn't know Itachi won't let me find out." She said and kissed him softly then taped his cheek laughing. She tackled Sasuke in a hug.

" Hey Sasu-kun..don't fight with Itachi please?..." she asked he sigh and nodded she kissed his cheek and smiled. He wanted to kiss her soft lips but he knew he couldn't when Itachi, Deidara and Sasori was around she wouldn't let him.

" Okay then be careful every one we're off Lady Tsuande!." Sakura said smiling as she jumped out of the village Deidara and Neji following her. Itachi Sigh and then walked out of the village Sasuke and Kakashi in tow..Then Garra and his team.

Tsuande sigh she hoped to kami that they would all be okay.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura took the lead Deidara behind her and Neji in back using his Byakugan to make sure no one was following them or around them.

" Sakura-chan...Yeah...What did you mean by That...do you really think Sasori-donna and I do things behind your back?..Yeah?" Deidara asked she frown and shook her head then looked back at him smiling.

" No...I know you guys don't its just you guys are...comfortable around each other...I'm jealous sometimes." Sakura said blushing glad he couldn't see it.

Deidara blushed...

She was jealous of him and Sasori?...That was something he never thought of...

" Sakura-chan...Yeah." Deidara said but Neji cut him off.

" There are two Ninja coming up from behind us...They don't seem very powerful I'm guessing their just passing threw or are rouges trying to steal from us..." Neji said Sakura stopped and nodded.

A few moments later the two Ninja showed them selves.

Both from Stone.Witch was confusing why Ninja from stone would be this close to Leaf.

"..."

" Hand over the girl." Sakura frowned were these two serous...

She sigh and disappeared to reappear behind the two knocking them out similarly to how Sasuke did to her when he left Leaf.

She tied them to a tree then shrugged and jumped to the tree branch and Deidara and Neji sweat dropped following her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" I think we should just follow Itachi, Sasuke." Kakashi said sweat dropping at the arguing Sasuke and Itachi.

" No I don't think we should go that way!...Last time I went that way there was an Sand Ambush!..." Sasuke said pointing at Itachi who simply gave him a what the flip look.

" Sasuke I'm sure that since we are not rouges or missing Nin we won't be ambushed." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi frown.

" He's in a Akatsuki cloak!..."Sasuke said pointing at Itachi who frown.

" It is necessary. I like to wear it when I am in public." Itachi said Sasuke and Kakashi gave him a look he shrugged.

" We must go this direction Little brother...It is the only way to the base with out taking longer then three days." Itachi had a good point there but still.

" Sasuke I have a vague feeling this isn't about The direction we go at all." Kakashi said looking to Sasuke who blushed quickly then it disappeared with a scowl.

" Of course it is what else would it be about?!" Sasuke said angrily.

" A certain Pink haired Cherry blossom?..." Kakashi suggested.

" Whatever Kakashi...Were supposed to be on a mission now lets go." Sasuke said ignoring both his brother and His old Sensei and leaping to the next tree in the direction he didn't want to go in the first place.

' Yep its about Sakura.' Kakashi thought sweat dropping.

'He couldn't be anymore obvious.' Itachi thought shaking his head at his little brothers crush.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" Witch way Sasori-san?" Garra asked. Sasori looked at the other Red head.

" West...its past Stone." Sasori said Garra nodded.

" Naruto lets g-" Sasori paused sweat dropping...as he saw Naruto eating a giant mushroom.

" Thats poisonous isn't it." Garra asked shaking his head.

Sasori nodded.

" Looks like we got stuck with a Idiot...Tobi and Naruto would be great together." Sasori said Garra sweat dropped and nodded.

" Whats wrong guys?..." Naruto asked mushroom in mouth Sasori sigh.

" Naruto suddenly choked and turned blue..Garra sigh also...

" Looks like we'll be late." Sasori and Garra said in unison.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" WHAT?! THAT IDIOT AT A POISONED MUSHROOM?!" Sakura yelled into the Mic. Deidara and Neji winced at the irritated Kunoichi.

Sakura cursed under her breath.

" That idiot." She said and rubbed her face with her hand.

" Looks like you'll just have to take a day for him to recover the poison isn't that bad...it could be worst...Sasori are you sure you can help him?...he'll have a high fever for the night but it should break by morning...if there are problems tell me." Sakura said into the Mic...

"The idiot ate a poisoned mushroom I take it?."Neji asked, she nodded. Neji sigh.

When will that Idiot ever learn not to eat strange plants?...

" Itachi.." She said to the mic he answered.

' Cherry blossom.'

" Baka Naruto ate a Poisoned Mushroom...His fever will break by morning so Team Sand will take a day to recover the idiot." Sakura said.

' Very well.' Itachi said she sigh breaking the connection.

" We'll stop here for the night." Sakura said sighing.

Neji and Deidara nodded.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With Konan,Tobi, and Kisame...**

Konan Gasp as ice water was poured down her she shivered cursing the Ninja. Kisame was again drained of Charkra as was Konan and Tobi.

" How are you feeling Blue?..." Kisame asked worry in his tone...she shivered.

" Fine..." She lied. Kisame groaned and lifted his shit off and covered Konan...whipping the water from her face, and wringing out her shirt and clothes...rubbing her arms..trying to warm her some.

" They don't care if we die..." Konan said cursing under her breath as she shivered again her teeth chattering.

" No..were just bait." Tobi said looking to them well turning his masked face to them.

" Yeah...Pein is he still alive?..." Kisame asked. Konan frowned.

" I have no clue." Konan said forcing her tears not to fall.

" Every one else is dead...So..do you think Itachi, Sasori and Deidara will come for us?..." Konan asked.

Kisame frowned.

" I have no clue Blue...Pinky if she hears about this she'll make them come none the less...I know that girl." Kisame said Konan smiled.

" Sakura-chan is coming?..." She asked Kisame nodded.

" She is a sweet girl I Know why those Three like her so much." Konan said Kisame nodded.

" Pretty lady is coming for Tobi?!" Tobi asked Konan and Kisame sweat dropped...

" Yeah..." Kisame said.

" Shes coming...even though she knows shes the one this gay Snake wants she will do anything to save us...Shes risking every thing even her life for us..I don't understand why..." Konan said.

" She is our friend." Kisame said Konan gave him a look he sweat dropped.

" Don't tell her I said that." Kisame said Konan chuckled.

" Pretty lady LOVES TOBI!" Tobi said happily. Kisame and Konan sigh if someone didn't save them soon They'd kill him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Back with Group Girl...(lol)**

They had set up camp...Sakura had made food and now it was time to sleep.

"I'll take first watch." Neji said.

" Sakura you can take second Deidara third." Neji said they nodded.

Sakura and Deidara crawled into the small tent and sigh relaxing Deidara wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head she sigh relaxing a blush on her face.

It was strange...she wasn't useto being held by only Deidara...nor sleeping alone with him.

" Behave in there." Neji teased she turned red and glared at Neji's shadowed figure out side of the tent Deidara blushed, but chuckled.

" We will, We will ,yeah..." Deidara said.

" Sakura...yeah" Deidara said when he knew Neji had left for the first shift.

" yeah?..." She asked looking up at him.

" Why are you Jealous of Sasori-donna and I?..Yeah" Deidara asked she blushed.

" You guys are so comfortable around each other...I know you guys were partners but it makes me jealous when you two shower with out me together and sleep alone together and you and him cuddle in your sleep. I can't help but be jealous." She said blushing Deidara lit up brightly.

" Eh?!." He said shocked.

" But I've never woke up with him on me!? Yeah." Deidara said blushing...she sigh.

" Because I get in bed and you turn and cuddle to me or Sasori gets kicked out of bed." Sakura said Deidara blushed more she chuckled.

" Wait...Yeah..." He said pused then looked at her with a deep blush.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE NEVER LET YOU SHOWER WITH US?! YEAH?!" He asked in shock she laughed.

" You don't...well Itachi doesn't either but..still..I would love to watch or join yeah they both sound good..." She teased he blushed more and shook his head.

" Your such a perv Sakura-chan.Yeah..." He said she laughed blushing.

" That I am...That I am"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto Panted as his fever rose...Sasori frowned.

" Sakura said it would break by morning...I think he ate more then we expected he did...There's alot more poison in his system." Sasori said. Garra frowned.

" So what do you suppose we do?.." Garra asked Sasori.

" He should be fine..I've took most of the poison out and I gave him a shot of Medication he should be fine..But I just can not be for sure..the only thing we can do is watch him for the night." Sasori said.

" The Kuubi will Take most of the poison out also...It wouldn't let its vessel die." Garra said Sasori nodded.

" That is true..." Sasori said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi looked at the full moon over head frowning.

He missed Sakura already. He was mad that Deidara got so much alone time with his cherry blossom. He was starting to regret agreeing to the other too with his blossom he should have never included them...

And his little brother he frowned looking to Sasuke who was sitting by the fire watching the flames.

His little brother also liked his cherry blossom...he would never get her to himself would he?...When she would come to him from Sasuke's room she would taste of his little brother he was no fool he knew Sasuke wouldn't resit temptation...Who could?...That wasn't the problem the..thing was Sakura let him kiss her...wasn't that just a bit wrong?...

She had Three other men...Why was she kissing Sasuke?...Itachi knew better then believing Sasuke just kissed her...Sakura had to let him..and he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes when she kissed his cheek at the gates he was disappointed she didn't kiss his lips...He couldn't really say it was an affair...because she had told him she still loved Sasuke, but he told her she couldn't have him...she already had him and The other two wasn't that enough?...

Itachi sigh he would never understand what went threw his cherry blossoms head but fact was he wouldn't let her go to his little brother. He would never allow it no matter what...Sasuke said or did...

Kakashi frowned at the two brothers.

He knew they both loved Sakura...he also knew...that Sakura loved them...But According to Sasori, Sakura wasn't allowed touching Sasuke at all...witch was odd considering he knew she did...But did Sasori and Deidara...he was sure Itachi was aware of Sasuke's feelings even there..non existent relationship...He wondered what was really going on between Sasuke and Sakura but who knew?...Sakura may always love Sasuke.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Morning came rather quickly for the kuniochi she couldn't get to much sleep..she had never been so nervous in her life. she was worried about Naruto and Kisame, Konan, and Tobi...and she was rather...very...er well she felt unsure being alone with Deidara she knew he wouldn't do anything like that with out her consent but it wasn't him she was worried about..she loved Deidara but she was also very attracted to him...witch was the problem...

Resisting a man who would do what she wanted anytime..with out question...and finally being alone with him well sorta. She was really glad they were on a mission and Neji was with them...she was glad she got to spend alone time with Deidara. she enjoyed being around him he was funny and she was comfortable around him. Well most of the time.

It was like on the mission to Mist all over...she enjoyed the time.

" Sakura...its time to go." Neji said she groaned nodding she was glad she brought coffee if not she would never have woken enough.

" Saso-chan how is Naruto?..." She asked on the mic.

' His fever broke a few hours ago but he's still unconscious.' Sasori's smooth voice said over the mic.

She sigh in relief.

" Thank you Saso-chan." She said she heard a chuckle.

' Not a problem..Hes alot like Tobi anyway...I'm sure they would get along great.' Sasori said bringing tears to her eyes she nodded.

" I'm sure they would too." She said.

' Did you behave with Dei-chan?..' Sasori asked she blushed.

" Did you behave with Garra?..." She shot back she heard a chuckle.

' Yes I did Saku-kun...' He teased she laughed.

" Well be careful Saso-chan...We will see you at the base." Sakura said.

' I love you Sakura.' Sasori said quietly she blushed...

" I ..Love you to Sasori." she said it was rare for either to use their real names...when speaking about or to each other and it made Deidara raise an eye brow she blushed.

" Dei-kun said he misses you Saso-chan...He said he looovvveeessss yoou..." Sakura teased Deidara blushed.

" DID NOT!, Yeah!" Deidara yelled pointing at her. She laughed and so did Sasori.

' Tell him I miss him also...The love...well sure.'Sasori said she blushed... She wasn't expecting that.

" He said he misses you to Dei-kun and loves you also." She said blushing Deidara blushed...and turned away turning redder.

Neji raised an Eyebrow at him...

" Secret romance?.." He asked Deidara glared.

" Shut up..Yeah." He said angry Neji chuckled.

' We'll see you there.' Sasori said and shut off the connection...

" Okay we'll go now." Sakura said after they cleaned up their mess and tent and every thing.

They jumped from tree to tree Sakura was again in front and Neji behind and Deidara in the middle.

" Itachi..." She said connecting to his mic.

' Yes Sakura?...' Itachi asked she winced..what had gave him that tone?...

" Are you alright?.." She asked.

' Fine...Just thinking..how is Naruto?...Sasuke was asking about him.' Itachi said she frown something was wrong with Itachi.

" Still out but his fever broke a few hours ago Saso-chan said he will be fine." She said Itachi sigh.

' Very well...' Itachi said.

" Itachi." She said unsure.

'Yes?' He asked she frowned.

" Whats wrong?..." She asked quieter.

' nothing to concern yourself with at the moment...we are on a mission Sakura.' She winced that was true but still...when had Itachi ever lied to her?...well since they had been together?...

" Okay." She said.

" Bye?..." She asked.

' Goodbye.' The the connection went dead she frowned and Deidara caught up with her jumping beside her as they lept from tree to tree.

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan yeah?...Trouble with Itachi? Yeah" He asked. She looked to him and shrugged.

" He said he was fine but I know something wrong..." She said Deidara frowned.

" He's just upset hes not with you and I am Yeah...I'm sure that's all, Yeah." Deidara said she nodded.

" maybe that is the reason.." She said.

He smiled and nodded.

" Don't feel down its fine Sakura-chan he'll get over it he always steals you now its my turn, Yeah." Deidara said blushing lightly she smiled at him nodding.

" Yeah I guess your right..." She and smiled. Deidara fell back into order behind Sakura.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" You shouldn't sound so mean Itachi your worrying Your cherry blossom." Kakashi said standing beside Itachi who had just cleaned up the fire.

" Get Sasuke up." Itachi said and walked to the tree to be look out for a few moments until they were ready. Kakashi sigh.

He knew Itachi was ticked at Sauske he was mad for the teen always argueing with him.

He was also not to happy with Deidara being alone with Sakura and Sasuke liking her.

" Sasuke wake up." Kakashi said opening the tent flap. Sasuke was hugging a blanket Kakashi sweat dropped.

" Five more mintues Sakura..." He mumbled...Kakashi sigh and knelt.

" Sasuke..Itachi has Sakura pinned to a tree...Hes molesting her!..." Kakashi said Sasuke's eye snapped open.

" THAT TEME!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke yelled then saw Kakashi and glared.

" I hate you." He said Kakashi smiled under his mask.

" I know...Get up Sasuke we have to go." Kakashi said smiling Sasuke growled but got up.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto opened his eyes hazily.

" GAH I felt like I was hit with Sakura's fist what happened?" Naruto groaned sitting up finding Sasori looking at him and Garra glaring at him.

He was suddenly hit over the head by Sasori.

" OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" He Whinnied crying Anime tears while glaring at Sasori.

" Don't eat things that you don't know what they are you idiot you got yourself poisoned you had Sakura worried." Sasori said..Naruto winced.

" Sorry but usualy Sakura-chan makes my food on missions. I didn't know what to eat...I was hungry" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes.

Well now Sasori knew who Sakura got that look from. He rolled his eyes.

" Come on Naruto we've got alot of ground to cover we're behind schedule thanks to your stupidity." Garra said rolling his light green eyes.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sigh...well...They had one more day before the reached The Akatsuki base.They were settling for the night.

" I'll take the first shift!" Sakura said before Neji could say a thing. Both Deidara and Neji looked at her surprised.

" Okay then?..." Neji said sweat dropping Deidara frown.

" I'll take second then Deidara third?..." Neji asked Deidara nodded.

" I'm going to bathe..." Sakura said rubbing her neck nervously...Deidara blushed and nodded.

" Okay then Sakura...chan?..Yeah..." Deidara said suspiciously.

Something was off with her.

Sakura sigh as she sunk into the hot spring she found right beside a waterfall. It was rare to find Hot springs now a days that you didn't have to pay for.

She frowned..it was bugging her...she was actually thinking about Sasori...what if he actually had asked her to marry him would she have said no because she made a promise or because...Deidara?...and Itachi?...If Itachi asked her to marry him would she say no?...and Deidara?..she blushed she just didn't know...she hadn't got to spend time with Sasori alone it was always Deidara or Itachi with them...she should make time alone with them...she knew it must be hard to share her with two other men...she frown it was also hard on her..witch is why she would like alone time also.

She loved them all but...she couldn't think with one with her let alone all three.

And Sasuke...she frowned She was a bit ashamed she broke her promise to Itachi not to touch Sasuke, its not like she did anything she hadn't with Itachi actually her and Itachi did alot more..but still She didn't know what to do...could she say no to Sasuke?..He was more then a brother and less then a lover...But she couldn't juggle four men it was hard enough with Itachi's ego...she really didn't need Sasuke's too...Itachi was hard enough to calm down...and they hated each other it was true Deidara and Itachi didn't get along well either but still.

It wasn't like Sasuke and Itachi they hated each other well she was sure...Sasuke loved Itachi deep down but still...She figured Itachi actually did dislike Sasuke...maybe not hate him but...she sigh again.

Her thoughts were driving her mad...to many at one time she was worried about Konan and Her baby and Kisame and Tobi and also about What she would do with Sasuke..and her three men...she was also worried about this mission something didn't sit right in her stomach she wasn't sure what exatcly. But...she was sure something bad was coming.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**At the Akatsuki base...**

Pein sigh...It was a bit lonely around the base when there was no one left but him and his 5 other sides...they got rather annoying and he more or less tuned them out after the first day of every one disappearing he was a wreck not that he would show it..he was worried about Konan and the baby...

He sigh again. Sakura and her team would arrive with his ex-Akatsuki members...He sigh remembering when he gave Sakura her own Akatsuki coat...It wasn't because she was joining Akatsuki, no it was for her to keep because she had been a reliable Ally.

They would be there soon...He knew it he could feel them coming a day away but he was edgy he knew something was wrong and he hated not knowing what..he was worried...very worried...what would he do he lost all but two of his members...would he in list more?...or would he just give up...He had all the tailed demons except Naruto's and he promised he wouldn't hurt him for Sakura...but...Still...What would Akatsuki do now?..become rouges?...they Had no where to go.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**With Team Sand...**

" We are a day and a half away from The base...Team Girl and Team Sharingan should be there in a few hours." Sasori said as he jumped beside Naruto.

" How are you?.." Sasori asked he nodded.

" Feeling Great!" Naruto said grinning Sasori nodded and jumped back to Garra who was in the back of the lined group.

" You how are you Garra?..." Sasori asked Garra nodded.

" Just fine." He answered Sasori nodded.

" You?..." He asked Sasori smiled a small smile.

" Fine also." Sasori said Garra nodded and Sasori was about to return to his position before Garra said something to him.

" How are you with Sakura?..." He asked. It surprised Sasori, but he looked at Garra.

" Fine...It is a bit hard with Itachi and Deidara there with her all the time I get no time alone with her." Sasori said Garra nodded.

" Just be sure not to stress her out to much...she may be a kind girl and strong but she is just that... a girl...she can not take you all at once...I'm sure she is having a hard time right now with every thing that's going on...I care for Sakura like ...a Little sister..I would not like to see her hurt. she healed me many times and saved my life more. She is one of the best Kunoichi I've had the pleasure to encounter..." Garra said Sasori nodded.

" understandable Garra. I would not let Sakura get harmed and I am trying to step back so she will not feel crowded but it is hard when I miss her so..." Sasori said frowning Garra nodded.

" Ah..." Garra said.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura hugged Pein who tensed but hugged back..Sakura was similar to a daughter to him...she had been very helpful to him before...

" Sakura I am pleased to have you here again...I am very glad you have came with so many Ninja... for helping me...You have my dept and service anytime or place." Pein said she nodded and let him go.

" Where is Sasori?..." Pein asked Sakura frowned then smiled.

" There was a problem he'll be here tomorrow." She said Pein nodded.

" Well then We will have to wait for them before discussing our plans then won't we." Pein said she nodded.

" Dinner?..." Pein asked she smiled.

" I will make some Pein..."Sakura said and smiled.

" I'll help." Sasuke said...she frowned but nodded.

" okay." She said then winced as she felt a glare on her back...she knew it was Itachi..she sigh.

" Itachi if you would like to help you can come also." Sakura said ...Sasuke frowned. Itachi nodded and walked over to her.

Deidara shook his head.

" Did you have fun with them? yeah..." Deidara asked Kakashi who sigh.

" They really dislike each other." Kakashi said Deidara chuckled and nodded.

" How about you?..Have fun with Sakura?.." Kakashi asked Deidara frowned.

" yeah but I think she was nervous alone with me, yeah...it seemed like it the second and last night. Yeah." Deidara said Kakashi chuckled.

" I'm sure Sakura was just unsure...She does find you attractive Deidara and she loves you...Its hard for a woman to resit the one she loves. I'm sure she was just embarrassed and trying not to do anything to you." Kakashi said laughing at Deidara's dark blush.

" I'm surprised I figured you would be the first with Sakura...or Itachi..yet it seems neither of you have touched The cherry blossom in anyway less then gentlemanly." Kakashi said Deidara sigh.

" Its difficult to do anything when there are two other guys also, Yeah. Were not sure what to do to tell you the truth, yeah. who's supposed to do what and when,...Its a bit awkward, Yeah." Deidara said blushing more.

" Why don't you sit down and talk to Sasori and Itachi about it then Sakura...or just get alone time more offten and then each one of you gets her alone..." Kakashi said.

Deidara looked at Kakashi in aww.

" Your too helpful Kakashi." Neji said shaking his head.

"I'm sure they will do fine..." Neji said...Kakashi grinned.

" I'm sure they will too." Kakashi said Deidara gave him a curious look.

" Their able young men with a very beautiful woman with them...I'm sure they will do alot." Kakashi said Deidara blushed shaking his head.

" Such a pervert,yeah." Deidara said walking to his old room in the Akatsuki base.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" Stop glaring you too and make dinner or I'm kicking you both out of the kitchen." Sakura said angrily.

Sasuke and Itachi frowned but tried to just help her it was very amusing to see Itachi and Sasuke in aprons and all.

Sakura sigh these two brothers...she needed to take them to counciling when they got home.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

" SAKURA-CHAN!! WERE HEREEEEEE!!" Yelled Naruto Sakura ran out and Tackled Naruto to the ground he groaned as his back hit the floor.

" Gah Naruto your so stupid you worried me..." Sakura said hugging him he blushed but held her...

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."Naruto said she sigh and let him go...

" please don't just eat anything you find." Sakura said he nodded blushing.

She stood and hugged Garra.

" Thank you for watching him too Garra."She said he nodded and patted her head. She then let go and glomped Sasori cuddling into his chest arms around his neck. He placed his arms on her waist. He was surprised...She never really hugged him like this it made him smile softly down at her.

He Tensed when she swezzed him to her tighter he blushed just abit.

" Whats wrong Saku-kun?..." He asked in her ear.

" Itachi and Sasuke are wearing me out..." She said quietly he nodded.

" I figured as much." He replied.

" Well since its late tomorrow we'll discuss things better then head out...Sasori and his group will need to rebuild their chakra anyway." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Pein.

" Do you have ramen?!" He asked. Pein sweat dropped.

" Your just liked Tobi...That's scary." Pein said ...Sasuke nodded.

" Isn't it?...Knowing there's two?..Scares the crap out of me also." Sasuke said.

" Did thouse hurt?!" Naruto asked pointing at Pein's nose rings...Pein sweat dropped again.

" No..." Sakura said simply...Sighing.

Naruto pouted.

" Once you eat dinner go to bed." Sakura said to Naruto who pouted more but nodded.

Sasori lifted Sakura into his arms.

Itachi frown..But didn't say anything...he had to share no matter how much he hated to.

Sasori layed Sakura in his old room of the Akatsuki base. Then layed beside her relaxing.

" How are you feeling?..." she asked Sasori kissed her cheek gently.

" Fine...you?.." He asked. She looked over at him. He laughed.

" Stupid question?..." He asked she nodded and hugged his arm.

" Sakura...You should just tell them to leave you alone sometimes. Their men they can take it..." Sasori said she sigh.

" I know that, but I just can't seem to say anything to them I mean...Its not far to them I mean I have to spend time with them too..."She said Sasori kissed the top of her head then spoke agaist her pink locks.

" Your only one person your delicate even if you can put me threw a wall..." Sasori said chuckling she laughted nodding.

" That I can." She said...yawning.

" Rest Sakura...Don't push yourself too much I know you do so do not even say you do not." Sasori said as she opened her mouth she sigh and nodded.

" Thank you Sasori...You make me feel comfortable...I know I can rely on you...(yawn..) I love you..." She said he smiled.

" And I you Sakura...And I you."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**End chapter 4:**

**Hey guys that's the end of the Chapter again sorry it took me so long I'm a bit mad at Itachi in this story hes really possessive...lol..and Sasori and Deidara deserve some love to!! Lol...Poor Naruto well I tried my best even if I'm writer blocked tears Hope it wasn't to bad...I had to have Kisame Konan and Tobi in here and Pein has a showing yeah Pein!...**

**Pein: It's about time too...**

**Kyo: I can take you out...(smirks)**

**Pein: Sorry...(rolls eyes.)**

**Itachi: you dislike me?...**

**Kyo: Just right now...you annoy me with your positiveness. No worries so Does the foolish little brother.**

**Sasuke: (glares)**

**Sakura: I get kissed alot in this...(blush)**

**Kyo: Yes you Do Great isn't it! (grins)**

**Sakura: (blush) Yep.**

**Sasori: Finally I get Sakura to myself!**

**Deidara: So Did I!! Yeah, Your great kyo-kun! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Aw thankx Dei-kun...I'll have more of you in it Next chapter since your so cute **

**Deidara: Heehee Thank you Yeah!(grins)**

**Sasori: What about me?!**

**Kyo: Ah you too!**

**Naruto: EH!? AM I FORGOTTEN HERE?! THE SHOW AND BOOKS ARE NAMED AFTER ME I SHOULD BE IN IT MORE!! **

**Kyo: Shut up Naruto I'll add you more gezzzzz (rolls eyes.)**

**Every one: THANKS FOR READING!!**

**Kyo: Bai guys **

**Kyo: this was very random sorry lol...(smirks)**

**R&R plz! NO flames plz! (-.-')**

**kyo**


	5. Virtue

**Hummm Well its been a bit longer then I really wanted it to be before I wrote the next chapter of this cause I was busy writing in my two new story's so sorry guys I hope you like this chapter again sorry it took me a while.**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...Believe it!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Recap:**

_" Your only one person your delicate even if you can put me threw a wall..." Sasori said chuckling she laughed nodding._

_" That I can." She said...yawning._

_" Rest Sakura...Don't push yourself too much I know you do so do not even say you do not." Sasori said as she opened her mouth she sigh and nodded._

_" Thank you Sasori...You make me feel comfortable...I know I can rely on you...(yawn..) I love you..." She said he smiled._

_" And I you Sakura...And I you."_

**End Recap:**

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura woke to Sasori's sleeping face it made her slightly go stiff she wasn't useto Sasori alone. Let alone waking with him right there it was usually Itachi or Deidara. She blushed...because at that moment Sasori's gray eyes opened.

" Saku-kun its rude to stare." He said groggy she blushed more he sounded so cute!.

She leaned forward pressing her lips to his his gray eyes went wide.

Sasori was surprised it was odd for him to wake alone with Sakura let alone her kissing him this early.

She licked his bottom lip and he parted his lips to allow her in...well this was new.

Some how Sasori wasn't sure, but Sakura ended up straddling his waist and kissing him...not that he wasn't playing a part in it either.

There was a sharp knock and Sakura pulled back panting her cheeks flushed and her jade eyes were glazed. Sasori was also panting, not breathing for a while would do that to you.

Sasori and Sakura looked at each other for a while not really sure what just happened it was strange to both them not that they haven't kissed before but never like this. All of a sudden Sakura turned crimson if just realizing she just did what she did with Sasori.

The door opened to revile Itachi and Deidara both looked suprised to find Sakura ontop of a blushing Sasori, but the thing was she was siting ontop of him with a hand over her mouth a crimson blush and shocked eyes.

Deidara and Itachi were a bit mad but more curious what the heck happened in here.

" um...Yeah." Deidara said both Sakura and Sasori looked at them Sakura dropping her hand a bit surprised as if not knowing that the door was even opened let alone knocked on and maybe they didn't realize it either.

" Oh...Hi.." Sakura said then looked down under her at Sasori then back up to Deidara and Itachi then Sasori and turned a darker red. She jumped off Sasori who looked surprised and a bit frusterated.

Itachi and Deidara gave the two a similar look.

" Pein and the rest are at breakfast now..Pein decided after we will discuss the plan then figure out when to make the move and attack." Itachi said in the silence of the room.

" oh well er...yes..er...I..er...we..Will..be down in...a...few...moments...we need to take a... shower.." Sakura said Deidara and Itachi's eyes went wide Sasori groaned and blushed hitting himself on the forehead.

Sakura as if realizing what she said finally groaned too.

" I...didn't mean together..." She said blushing Sasori sigh and stood.

" I'll Take a shower in Deidara's room." Sasori said shaking his head a furious blush across his cheeks as he walked out the bed room door. Sakura groaned again and sigh..as Itachi and Deidara just looked at her.

" Stop it..." She said blushing.They contiued to looked at as if waiting.

" Its not like we did anything you two haven't with me gezzz..." Sakura said a bit angry she hated the way they both looked at her as if waiting for something.

" What?!" She asked pointing at them.

" Why did you sleep with Sasori only last night?..." Deidara and Itachi said together well Deidara added a Yeah to the end of his.

Sakura blushed.

" Why not?" She asked that surprised Deidara and Itachi.

Deidara blushed and Itachi looked away.

" Its not-...you...and ..Sasori...don't..really..do that much together...It was...rather..surprising." Itachi said she gave him curious eyes when was Itachi ever unsure what to say?...Well..sometimes he was but he tried to act cool.

" Oh.." Sakura said then shrugged.

" I think I should spend time with Sasori too..." She said it made Itachi and Deidara look at her shocked...litterly Itachi and Deidara had wide eyes.

" Are you breaking up with us?..Yeah" Deidara said her face went blank...

" No..of course not..." She said her eyes went sad as she looked at them.

" Why would I ever do that?!" She said Itachi understood she was controlling her face as much as she could...she was trying not to cry...but why?

" Oh..Well..It just sounded like that...Yeah." Deidara said surprised.

" Come to me please." Sakura said ...Both Deidara and Itachi looked at each other...Deidara walked to her...Standing in front of her...she couldn't help it she let the first soft tear escape and Deidara frown, he hugged her..and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

" Whats wrong Sakura-chan? Yeah." Deidara asked her as he layed his chin on her head.

" I think it was our silence...when we found Sasori and Sakura in here...I think...She felt hurt that neither of us would approach her at all." Itachi said she nodded into Deidara's chest he frowned and kissed the top of her head.

" I was just puzzled yeah...I never really saw Sasori as a rival over you...yeah...well..I have but not like this I mean it was different when he kissed you but. yeah..When I saw you on top of him..well..I just..Yeah" Deidara said she pulled her head back and kissed him he blushed.

" I know what you mean...Dei-kun calm down." Sakura said agaist his lips.

" I promise I wouldn't leave you guys for one...wasn't it a promise not to stay with one and leave the others behind?...I get all or none?.." She asked he nodded she smiled softly at him as he hugged her again.

" Can you sleep with me tonight Sakura-chan?! Yeah." Deidara asked she smiled.

" Sure." She said blushing.

" I would normally not say anything...but don't you get her more then I do?...I mean you two are on the same team and you got her to yourself for over three nights." Itachi said. she looked over to Itachi..oh my god ...her eyes went wide.

" Are you pouting?!" Sakura asked shocked Itachi blushed then glared at her...

" No." He said and looked away Deidara let her go with protest but still...She walked over to Itachi and looked at his face he turned around looked the other way.She just walked around to see his face he blushed and finally just faced her glare in play.

" Will you stop that!" Itachi said...she grinned.

" oh my god Itachi Uchiha is blushing and pouting my my I never thought I would see this day!.." Sakura teased poking his cheek he glared at her.

" I am not pouting your delusional Cherry blossom." He said she grinned and Deidara walked over and hugged Sakura one armed.

" I think she is right Itachi... yeah. You are pouting.. yeah... I never thought I'd see it either, yeah..a pouting Uchiha...Yeah." Deidara said poking Itachi's cheek as Sakura did but he was grinning a very big grin.

" Shut up both of you." Itachi said frowning but his blush remained.

Sakura had to admit it was rare to see it and very un-Itachi very cute though it made her chest tight...she was seeing things Itachi never showed anyone...

"Itachi-kun...your so cute!" Sakura said hugging his waist he rolled his eyes a bit surprised at the kun added to his name...that was unusual these days.

" Your cuter Sakura-chan Yeah." Deidara said she laughted and shook her head.

" Itachi...Calm down..I'll spend the night with you tonight then Dei-kun but Itachi is right Dei-kun I have spent three days with you alone they deserve some time alone with me to, but I think we should set a scheduel of who gets me when...you know...Its a bit stressful you know...and I would like time alone...So..when we get home..we can discuss it more okay?" Sakura asked they both looked at her then each other and nodded in agreeing..Itachi held her to him sighing he barred his face in her pink locks.

" Dei-kun we'll meet you in at breakfast. Itachi's not staying for the shower." She said blushing... before Deidara could even ask.

Deidara grinned and kissed her cheek...

" Yeah...I wouldn't want Itachi-chan to steal Sakura-chan's first time...Yeah." Deidara was teasing though blushing he heard Itachi and Sakura choke at the same time.

Deidara left before he could get hit.

Sakura paused after Deidara left before she looked up to Itachi.

" I'll spend tonight with you Itachi but will you tell me why you sounded strange over the mic a few days ago?" She asked he frown and let go of her to sit on Sasori's bed.

" What is your relationship with my little brother exactly Sakura?..." She blushed and suddenly frowned.

" I have no clue Itachi...Hes like a little brother yet he treats it as more...I probably shouldn't let him kiss me but its not like hes sticking his tongue down my throat. Its always chaste kisses...You know I lived with Naruto and Sasuke for a while before you guys moved back in. We got closer and Sasuke finally started opening up to me...It made me happy but...I really didn't mind him kissing me I still don't but...there is nothing else going on Sasuke needs me Itachi...Naruto has Hinata and doesn't spend so much time with Sasuke and he has no one to hang out with I don't want him being left alone. I want him to have a reason to stay here with us." Sakura said tears in her eyes. Itachi frown.

" you still love Sasuke." Itachi stated more then asked she frown and looked away from Itachi's Sharp Onyx eyes.

" I'll always love Sasuke there nothing I can do to stop loving him you never forget your first love Itachi you know that." Sakura said.

" I know that Sakura...But you love Sasuke and he loves you..where does that put him and us?" he asked a look in his eyes told her he was worried what she would say next heck she wasn't sure what she would say next.

" I have no clue...Being with Sasuke is like breathing...I can't stop doing it...I love you Itachi I love Deidara and Sasori...but I love Sasuke too I love Naruto and Kakashi and Sai..sometimes...Sasuke fits in like they do like every one does...But no i don't think Sasuke will be joining you guys in this relationship three is hard enough." Sakura said itachi sigh.

" Sakura...How do you think Sasori and Deidara would feel to find out your letting Sasuke kiss you?...Letting him touch you?...You feel more conferable around Sasuke then you do with us." Itachi said she frowned.

" I know but I've known Sasuke longer I've been on his team for how long now?...You three are my lovers...I feel comfortable but...Its hard...You can't expect me to feel as comfortable Sasuke isn't like you guys...hes my friend and you guys are lovers...Sex is involved with you three...not yet but it will be...you can't tell me you wouldn't be comfortable more so around your friends the lover..." Sakura said Itachi frowned.

" Thats not the way its suposed to be if you love someone Sakura you should be more comfortable around them then anything." Itachi said she frown more.

" But the people you grew up with your family your more comfortable around them then lovers...You don't have to impress family Itachi..." Sakura said Itachi narrowed his eyes.

" And you don't have to impress us either..."Itachi said.

" yes I do!..." Sakura said Itachi frown.

" Sakura...No you do not...There is nothing I do not love about you no part of you i hate...why do you find that you need to impress me?" He asked eyes softening at her...

" Its not just you Itachi I always want to be at my best for you three...I want you guys to see how good a person I am...How lovely..." Sakura said...she was getting frustrated..sometime she felt her and Itachi were the best couple...They always argued but...They argued good. Always making good points together. At least they made up. It take a real couple to fight and the make up after word.

" I see you as Lovely and beautiful all the time no matter how much you try or don't your always beautiful in my eyes Sakura...You do not have to try so hard...If Sasori and Deidara really love you...Then they wouldn't want you to try to impress them...Impressing is for first dates and for meeting people for the first time..." Itachi said she growled.

" Itachi do not tell me you do not try to impress me." Sakura said pointing at him he grinned.

" okay I won' tell you then" She glared at him but smiled she couldn't help it.

" your such a pain Itachi." She said rolling her eyes he smirked at her.

" Ah Sakura I am but I'm your pain." She rolled her eyes once more.

" and Such a bother some pain you are." She teased he laughed.

" you see You can be yourself your comfortable all I am asking is to be yourself around me...around us." Itachi said she sigh giving in maybe it was his onyx eyes that made her give it?...or that soft look in his eyes but she did.

" Fine..I'll try..." She said he smiled.

" good." Itachi said kissing her nose softly she groaned.

" I'm getting in the shower now." Sakura said walking toward the bathroom.

Itachi laughed making her turn back to him.

" What?.." She asked he smiled at her.

" I'm just realizing what Deidara said about your first time...he thinks it will be him?...That's amusing." Sakura blushed.

" your such a brat." She said and walked to the shower Itachi decided to pick on her some more and took a stand next to the shower door heard the shower watter start and the curtain close shut he...Begin to talk.

" Sakura-chan who do you think will take your virtue?" Itachi grinned as he heard a thump then an Oww...He grinned even wider when he heard her stutter.

" I ...I...have...n..no..clue..." Sakura said he heard the blush in her words.

"I think it will be I..."Itachi said she groaned.

" Don't count on it." Sakura said that surprised him.

" How do you figure?..." Itachi asked she grinned as the water dropped into her face.

" I am very Attracted to Deidara and he will do want I ask when I do...Hes bolder with me then you and Sasori..." Sakura said Itachi felt his Sharingan flash on...She was trying to ruffle him she wasn't telling the truth was she?...

"..." She grinned as she heard the silence either he was angry or he was thinking very very very hard.

" plus Itachi its not you...three who chose its me. So shouldn't you be asking who's virtue I'm taking first?..." Sakura asked she heard Itachi choke.

" Very interesting way to put it Sakura..." Itachi said glad she was in the shower not to see the small blush he couldn't fight down.

" But how do you know I still have my virtue?...I am...25...You surely do not think your are the only woman to catch my eye." Itachi said she rolled her eyes but couldn't help but tense.

" Deidara and Sasori may still be innocent but I certainly am not." Itachi said she groaned. He had to go and say it now she would wonder who they were...who had the great Itachi Uchiha been with?...Had he killed them?...Sakura had been all over the place yet she had yet to find anyone that had talked about Itachi as a lover or anything so had he killed them he was older then she was and male with good looks...so he probably didn't still have that innocence they had...but was he right Did Deidara and Sasori well Sasori's ring was Virgin when he was in Akatsuki but she was pretty sure that's not what it meant...She didn't think...great now it was going to bug her not knowing and she would have to ask that very embarrassing question she wasn't sure Sasori or Deidara would answer.

" Jerk." She mummbled Itachi just chuckled hearding her.

She finally finished her shower getting dressed and brushing her hair and yada then joined Itachi the Sasori's room.

" Your wondering about it aren't you...Sa-Ku-Ra." She growled at him and glared and he just grinned that knowing grin.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura walked in immediately looked at Deidara and Sasori. Itachi chuckled.

Sasori and Deidara looked up at the exact same time with chopsticks half in there mouth They looked so cute with identical expressions on there face as she looked at them both...

" FINALLY YOUR HERE SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Naruto yelled running up only to be tripped by Sasuke who smirked at her laugh..

" Quiet down Naruto do you want the world to Know where Akatsuki's hide out is?...Gezzz..." Sakura said kicking his head lightly he groaned and looked up at her with a red nose she smiled at him.

Naruto was unique he could make her smile even if she didn't want to.

" Sakura-channnnn.." Naruto whined Sakura smiled and held out her hand helping Naruto up. He took her hand and hugged her she groaned at the force of his hug but laughed.

" Why did you look at us like that Sakura-chan? Yeah" Deidara asked she blushed and smiled.

" That's for another time Dei-kun..." Sakura said grinning...Itachi chuckled.

" Okay?...Yeah." Deidara said confused.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

After breakfast every one sat down at the table and started to discuss the plan.

" We should keep the groups were in Pein you should come with team girl...and...We should at least wait a few more days...I have this bad feeling if we don't it could mean trouble plus it is a trap for me and Sasuke right?..." Sakura asked...

" Witch proves that we do not want them on the same team and for heaven's sake Sasuke...If...you do get caught with her keep your pants on!..." Sasuke turned scarlet and glared at Kakashi.

Sakura sweat dropped.

" Kakashi I think I can manage to not attack Sasuke." Sakura said Itachi sigh.

" yes but...Sakura you must be very frustrated since your three lovers are not pleasing you..." Kakashi said Sakura blushed and glared at kakashi.

" you old man!!" Sakura yelled pointing at him he fake a hurt voice and look.

" ah Sakura how very mean of you." Itachi rolled his eyes.

" I can please Sakura any time She wants. Yeah." Deidara said Sakura turned red...and then groaned...

" Enough..." She said rubbing her eyes slowly.

" Sasuke and I can not touch each other okay...The plan has to work..Team Girl will locate the cell in witch Konan Kisame and Tobi are located...team Sand will deal with the guards and Team Sharingan will deal with Orochimaru..." Sakura said taking charge she was the captain after all.

" Any questions?" Sakura asked looking up at every one Naruto raised his hand.

" What?.." She asked.

" Why do we have to get a lame job I want more people to fight!..." Naruto said Sakura sigh but thankfully Garra helped her.

" Think about it Naruto there are alot of Guards we will have to defeat there will be plenty of people for you to fight." Naruto nodded expecting that.

" Anyone else?..." She asked no one said a word so she nodded in understanding.

" We will leave in a few days...we do not want to fall into a trap...so be on guard every one and try not to use too much Chakra to get there...or before hand you'll need every bit...IF There's Three ninja helping Orochimaru killed Hindan and Kakazu then I'm sure...they are strong so please be careful I rather not get chewed out by lady Tsuande for bringing one less or more people back then I left with..." Sakura said...They all nodded...Sakura was very smart and Itachi smiled at how she took control like that it made him proud of her.

..." Alright..." Pein said they all looked at him.

" I believe this plan will work I wish you all luck..." Pein said.

" listening to Sakura's words Do not do anything that requires Chakra for the next few days..." Pein said every one nodded heck even Naruto did with out complaining he new the seriousness of this mission.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sat in the middle of Sasori and Deidara reading her back against Sasori and her legs on Deidara's lap as he ran his hand up and down her thigh comfortably nothing sexual about it just a need to touch her.

Itachi was who knew where...

" Sakura-chan will you tell us why you were looking at us like that now?...Yeah." Deidara asked she blushed.

" I was just talking with Itachi and he said he had been with Women before me...He said..it and it made me think..." She said blushing Sasori caught on a blush on his face...Deidara didn't.

" Saku-kun...are you asking if we still have our virginity?..." Sasori asked she blushed so did Deidara and looked at Sasori at saying that word Sasori sigh.

" I do.."Sasori said...She almost sigh but she looked at a surprised Deidara he wasn't speaking she felt her chest tighten...

" ..I er..." Deidara started...No yeah..Sakura swallowed that was a bad sign...

" Guess I am too. Yeah" Deidara said feeling Sakura go limp beside him her head feel back on Sasori's shoulder.

" Why did you hesitate?.." Sasori asked Deidara blushed.

" I thought about it I mean...Itachi is experience and Were not its embarrassing.yeah." Deidara said she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

" I think your fine Deidara I'm nieve in that too..." Sakura said.

" plus Itachi is Itachi...He has to be good at every thing hes an Uchiha he had to practice...to perfect his ways..." Sakura said a small blush on her face...Sasori and Deidara laughed.

" That's true...Sakura-chan Yeah." Deidara said grinning.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi Layed in his old bed at Akatsuki with Sakura beside him resting...

' perfect my ways?...' He thought amused...

' You could say that Cherry blossom.' He thought grinning as he curessed Sakura's soft cheek.

**End chapter 5:**

**Lol How was that chapter?...Not much going on kinda boring...I say lol But There's Some SasoriX Sakura!! Finally!! lol...More to come Hope you guys liked this chapter it took me a while to write it haha...**

**kyo**

**Sakura: Your such a pervert.**

**Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Sasori: I agree.**

**Deidara: kyo-kun's is a pervert yeah (chuckle.)**

**Kakashi: YOU ROCK!**

**Naruto: pervvvyyyy Sage has an assistant!**

**Sasuke: What the heck Dobe?!**

**Itachi: Very good work kyo.**

**Sakura: ( looks at Itachi)**

**Deidara:( Gives Itachi a strange look)**

**Sasori: ( also gives Itachi a look)**

**Sasuke: What a perverted brother I have.**

**Kakashi: I taught them well.**

**Kyo: Crazy Characters haha I will make you do all sorts of embarrassing things bwahahahaha**

**Sasuke: He scares me.**

**Itachi: I like him.**

**Sakura: I agree with Sasuke.**

**Sasori: Me too.**

**Deidara: kyo-kun is a great author yeah!**

**Itachi: Suck up.**

**Deidara: (glare)**

**Sakura: (sigh) **

**Kakashi: (hands kyo a familiar orange book.) Use it well (wink)**

**Kyo: (evil grin)**

**Sakura:( shutter)**

**Itachi..: (evil laughter)**

**Sasuke: Were all doomed.**

**Naruto: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kyo: well bai to all you guys haha...**


	6. Sepirated

**yo Can't guarantee this will be better then last chapter cause I haven't wrote it yet humm well enjoy hopefully. Sorry it took soo very long guys I was buys with Akatsuki kids..ya know it takes alot of work haha...**

**kyo**

**Disclaimer: Hey... oh don't own it.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Recap:**

Itachi Layed in his old bed at Akatsuki with Sakura beside him resting...

' perfect my ways?...' He thought amused...

' You could say that Cherry blossom.' He thought grinning as he caressed Sakura's soft cheek.

**End recap:**

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura looked at Itachi and the Deidara who was glaring at each other...

" Shes mine..yeah!!" Deidara said

" Quit dreaming...shes mine.." Itachi said...

Sakura sweat dropped.

" How long has this been going on?.." Sasori asked wrapping his arms around her waist walking up behind her.

" A few mintues." Sakura said leaning back on him.

" So what started it?..." Sasori asked as he started at the two who stood face to face if bumped it would end up just like Sasuke and Naruto's big 'kiss'...

" Itachi kissed me in front of Deidara." Sakura said...

" provoking him..." Sasori said she nodded.

" Itachi made a crude comment that made Deidara mad..." Sakura said.

" They agreed to share and now they fight?..." Sakura asked Sasori chuckled.

" they can't help it its instinct to want the girl you love to your self." Sasori said...

" What about you Saso-chan?.." Sakura asked she smirked.

" I love you..and I get jealous when you spend time with them...but i know I'm speacil to you just the same." Sasori said kissing her neck briefly..she blushed then smiled...

" thats true..."Sakura said laughing.

" Do you really think this will work out Saso-chan..between the four of us I mean..." Sakura asked Sasori sigh.

" I don't know Saku-kun..but...It has so far..." Sasori said. she loved Sasori most of all because he was always calm..and always right.

" Shes mine!...Yeah!" Deidara yelled...

" Stop with the yeah its so annoying!..." Itachi said Sharingan blazing...

Sakura sigh...she figured it was time to intervere.

" come on you too...calm down..." Sakura said puting a hand on both their chests.

" Chose! " They yelled together...Sakura frowned.

" I refuse." Sakura said in a huff.

Deidara and Itachi's eyes went wide.

" What?..." Itachi asked confused.

" I refuse to be included in your battle." Sakura said pointing to them both.

They stared at her like what the heck...

" I will not be fought over..if I have to chose between you two I rather have neither simple as that...so make up your minds we either work as a team or not as all." Sakura said crossing her arms over her busty chest.

Itachi and Deidara had never been more shocked.

" That's right you two your acting like children." Sasori said placing a hand on Sakura's head..Itachi and Deidara snapped at him.

" If we can't have her neither can you! Yeah.." Well Deidara added the yeah but still...

" Sasori will not be included in your two's fight..if you want to fight so bad do it alone...until you can work as a team together Deidara, Itachi. I will be with only Sasori work it out and we can all be back together..."Sakura said and walked away with Sasori's hand in hers...She then stopped and turned around...ran up to Deidara hugged him then grabbed Itachi hugged him then walked off back to Sasori.

Deidara and itachi looked at each other then...

" YOU CAUSED THIS!!" They yelled pointing at each other then growled...

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sigh...she didn't want to come to this but she had no chose she was sick of them fighting she was also sick of Sasuke and Itachi fighting but there was nothing she could do about that they were bothers after all it was normal.

Sasori patted her head.

" Don't worry Saku-kun they both love you and they will make it work to come back you made the right decision..." Sasori said tears pricked her eyes she missed them already but it wasn't forever right..so...but still...

Sasuke walked into the living room where Sasori and Sakura currently sat he looked around the paused a curious look on his face.

" Where is the Blond and Itachi?..." Sasuke asked...Sakura twitched..then sent Sasuke a small smile.

"I told them until they can be nicer to each other...until then its just me and Sasori." Sakura said she sounded pained.

" We made a promise...but I didn't really break up with them just...getting some space is all.." Sakura said...

" Does that mean I have a chance?!" Sasuke said a little to happy...

" Sasu-ku-."..Sakura paused...

"no...I can't have you...not like that..." Sakura said Sasuke frowned..problem was the red head.

" Sakura you do as you please..but is it wise to do this..did Itachi not say Sasuke was off limits to you?.." Sasori asked worried..Sakura scoffed.

' Shes mad enough to do it...crap' Sasori thought sighing...tempting to rub his sore temples.

" Yes..but...I told Itachi that he was special to me and I didn't lie..he is very special to me..." Sasuke Twitched..well...he wasn't going to complain when he had Sakura...not yet

" Fine..." Sasori said...Sasuke grinned a rare grin making Sakura smile at him he jumped to her hugging her to death.

" Gah...Sasuke chokeing..." Sakura said...

' Some how I think this is a bad idea.' Both Sakura and Sasori thought..but Sakura couldn't say no to Sasuke..he well he was a friend like a brother...well not really a blood related brother cause they kiss but still...and to see Sasuke happy well it was all worth it.

" Sasuke this doesn't mean your dating m-" She was cut off...by Sasuke kissing her out of no where she blushed..never had Sasori seen her kiss any one but Itachi or Deidara she felt him go stiff beside her..and could help but feel she just dug her self another hole..if Sasori got jealous..like Itachi and Deidara witch she hoped wouldn't happen she wouldn't know what to do...

When Sasuke pulled back he was blushing but smirking.

" I know that but I still get to come around more often since Itachi and the Blond aren't snapping at me to stay away." Sasuke said she ruffled his hair he cursed.

" I'm not a kid Sakura..." He said she smiled and nodded.

" I know that Sasu-kun." She said he smirked and walked out..Sakura looked to Sasori who was still stiff but seemed normal.

" You didn't like that did you.' She simply stated Sasori went more tense.

" No..." He wasn't going to lie.

" I see..." Sakura said.

" It didn't seem to surpise you much..its not your first kiss together..." Sasori said. Sakura tensed she was walking on ice now...

" no..." She said...Sasori sigh.

" I see." He copied her previous words..she tensed more.

" I've kissed Sasuke and vice versea for some time now..its not like...its not what...Forget it it probably is cheating..since I let him do it..." Sakura said running a hand threw her pink tresses.

Sasori didn't yell or walk away he just looked at her calm as ever.

" I figured..I wondered what the weird taste was..." He said she blushed...and nodded.

" Does Itachi and Deidara know this?..." Sasori asked she nodded.

" Itachi figured it out..Deidara no I haven't told him..its normal for me to get kissed by Sasuke..it not like getting kissed by you or Itachi or Deidara...its just not...I didn't think it mattered..but Itachi proved me wrong he was mad but I figured it was because Itachi hated Sasuke." Sakura said nervous she had no clue...what she was saying it just came out.

" Ah...I do not like you kissing other men..I'll tell you that Sakura...but...it is your body and you can kiss whom you want to but it would be nice to tell..us...about it..including Deidara." Sakura winced..not Deidara..she didn't want him to know...it wasn't her fualt it wasn't like they made out..Sasuke always kissed her even before they came..She huffed.

" Fine but...I got kissed...its not my fault." Sakura said Sasori chuckled.

" of course not Sakura...your lips betray you and kissed back." Sasori joked she blushed.

" They did!... I don't kiss him back most of the time..." Sakura said.

" Do you love Sasuke?.." Sakura gave Sasori a curious look.

" yes..but not like I love Deidara Itachi and you." Sakura said.

" Itachi told us you love Sasuke more then anyone before..." Sasori said she nodded.

" but I grew out of I after years of Sasuke refusing me then going off to Orichimaru I got over it ..but yeah I still love Sasuke but not enough to want him with me like we are...I want him with me but...by my side not as a lover..." Sakura replied.

" Do you enjoy his lips on yours?.." Sakura twitched...

" Does any man like being kissed by a beautiful woman?..." Sakura asked..Sasori frowned not understanding but answered.

" only you...but I supose yes..." Sasori said..she smirked.

" Then am I not allowed to like being kissed by a beautiful man?..."Sakura asked..Sasori tried not to smile but failed he taught her well...

" This is when I say...' Not when you have boyfriends'.." Sasori said ...

" And this is where I say ' don't tell me if a beautiful woman came up to you tomorrow while I was gone and kissed you that you won't just let her or kiss back'..." Sakura said...

" This is where I would now say...' probably...' but Itachi would maybe even Deidara but..I was never kissed before you Sakura...I would be surprised, but I wouldn't let her kiss me no..she has germs..." Sakura burst into laughter...

" Your such a sweet heart Sasori..." Sakura said kissing him he smirked agaist her lips...

" and that's why you love me."Sasori mumbled..

" not all the reasons"... and at that she slid her hands around his neck bringing him closer.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi sighed...he had glared at Deidara all day now.

" Come on kid...this is our fault..we fought and now...we have to pay the price least we can do is try to get along..."Itachi said not too happy but what was he to do?...

" Fine...Yeah." Deidara said and they shook on it.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto watched Sasuke smirk to himself as Naruto himself ate his Ramen.

Sasuke had been smirking to himself now for like over twenty minutes. Naruto was going to ask but he was eating Ramen so he didn't.

Itachi and Deidara walked in.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a wicked grin.

Itachi frowned...that was a weird look from his brother.

" I'm glad you screwed up..." Sasuke said Itachi's eyes widened. Deidara looked at the two brothers frowning.

" What did you do?!" Itachi asked a growl in his voice.

" What she let me..." Sasuke said smirking...

Itachi glared and picked him up by the collar.

" Shes still ours little brother." Sasuke smirked.

" Not right now...your separated and Sakura doesn't mind me kissing her." Sasuke said..Deidara's eyes went wide.

" Itachi what is this kid talking about?! Yeah" Deidara asked.

" Sakura lets me kiss her she did even when you all were with her and she let me kiss her in front of the Red haired guy." Sasuke said...(use his name Sasuke gezz)

Deidara looked shocked..Itachi growled dropping Sasuke.

" You'll be wise to not get near her again...Sasuke." Itachi said...and dragged Deidara out.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

They found Sakura asleep in the front room with Sasori. He held the girl in his arms petting her Pink locks softly.

" Is it true?..." Itachi asked...

" Did that kid kiss her in front of you? yeah..." Deidara asked.

Sasori looked at both then nodded.

" He did." Sasori said.

" Did she tell you?.." Itachi asked. Sasori nodded.

" Tell you what?..What don't I know? yeah." Deidara asked defensive.

" Sasuke has been kissing Sakura behind out backs and Sakura lets him...She explained it to me..." Sasori said. Deidara looked outraged.

" WHATT! YEAH WHAT DOES THAT KID THING HES DOING?! YEAH!" Deidara yelled waking Sakura she rubbed her eyes looking absolutely adorable.

" Is it true Sakura-chan..Yeah...That kid kisses you and you let him?..Yeah..Why Sakura-chan?...don't you like us anymore?...Yeah." Deidara asked...she let her eyes wonder off to Itachi and then Sasori to silently Glare at them both. she stood from Sasori's lap.

" Yes its true...Sasuke is specially to me like a little brother hes like Naruto to me...Sasuke has been threw alot so have I..Sasuke was my first love Deidara...I'll always love him..But i love you guys more..I love you differently then him and Naruto and Kakashi." Sakura said.

" You don't kiss a brother. Yeah." Deidara said mad.

" yes you do.." Sakura said and stepped forward.

" No you don't not like you do with him!..yeah." Sakura frowned true...

" So your telling me if a beautiful woman came up to you and kissed you. You would pull away?..."Sakura asked going the same way she went with Sasori earlier. She knew Deidara would be the hardest to tell.

" Not when I'm with you Sakura-chan you'd kill me. yeah." Deidara said.

" If I wasn't your girl friend Deidara would you?..." She asked he nodded.

" yes but I am..and your mine.. yeah." Deidara said Sasori and Itachi coughed...

" ours.. yeah." Deidara said rolling his eyes.

" We didn't start going out until after Sasuke started kissing me...I know it was wrong to let him do but I felt nothing when he kissed me...I figured I would let him because he was use to it..." Sakura said pleading with Deidara with her eyes to under stand...

" He believes you love him Sakura...You can't lead him on..it annoying me that he thinks he has a chance." Itachi made an Input finally..she looked at him..

" I know that. I love Sasuke though. I don't want to hurt him..I love seeing A smile on his face..I'm afraid if I tell him no..he'll go back to being cold..and distant to me to every one...I wouldn't ever want that to happen no matter what."Sakura said Itachi frowned.

" He smiles for you." Itachi said. She blushed just a bit and nodded.

" It hurts knowing that he smiles for me only...and I can't give him the world." Sakura said tears in her eyes.

Itachi frowned.

" Hes not a child Sakura you treat him like hes your son.." Sakura blushed.

" I do not." She said.

" My mother said the same thing to my father. She wanted him to have the world...because he smiled then...and his smiles brought her happiness..." Itachi said ..a tear slid from her Jade eyes.

" I under stand that you don't wnat to hurt him Sakura but if you continue leading him on you'll hurt him more." Itachi said she frowned...

" I can't take his eyes..." She said..that confused Sasori and Dediara but not Itachi.

" I know." Itachi said.

" you do not have to tell him not but soon ..please..for us..and for him.." Itachi said she frowned but nodded.

" Okay.." She said not happy about it but she did need to tell Sasuke...He couldn't kiss her when she had Sasroi, Deidara and Itachi...She couldn't have Sasuke and he couldn't have her she knew it not she had to have Sasuke know it too.

-X-

The whole group sat at the Kitchen table...

Sasori on Sakura's Right and Deidara on her left..Itachi and Deidara had agreed that they would be nicer to each other and so they did rock paper scissors and Deidara won.

but Itachi sat beside Deidara so no harm done...

" We will leave in two days, to Orochimaru's lire...we will rescue Konan...Er and Kisame and Tobi." Pein added as Sakura glared at him.

" you all know what you will do so...save your Chakra no Sparring. Rest up..." Pein said.

Sakura nodded.

"So in two days?..." Naruto asked slurping Ramen.

" That's what he said Naruto." Neji Said shaking his head at the disgusting blond.

And he was marrying his cousin..Neji was shocked his Uncle even thought about it let alone allowed it.

"So in less then a week..." Sakura murmured...her eyes..held pain..Itachi nodded...Deidara rubbed her leg...and Sasori held her hand.

" What do you Mean Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked.

" just something I have to do...after this mission is over." Sakura said pain in her voice.

Sasuke looked at her just as confused as the rest of the table..although the three beside her knew by the understanding looks..Sasuke wanted to know why she looked so sad so pained..if those teme's were hurting Sakura he'd kill them..Great now he was starting to sound like the dobe.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

End chapter 6:

Sorry it took so long I had Writers block... truthfully still do (sweat drop ) Well I was busy on my new Story Twisted Devotion and Akatsuki kids...both hard to write Akatsuki kids is harder...but still..I was busy..seriously sorry it took so long hate me if you must!! tears anyway There are only two days left before the rescue Konan, Kisame, and Tobi! And kill that Snake and face the Secretive nin who brought him to power again...DunDunDun!...Anyway...REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

Ps. I'll give you POCKYYY!!


	7. Together?

**Yo! Kyo here! I told you all I'm trying to write more. So I shall try to write a chapter in each book ne? I don't know how soon I can update them all let alone finish them but bare with me ne at least I'm updating at all ^^ lol. Anyway lets not waste time ne? **

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Deidara would be mine. ( o.O)**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Recap:**

_"So in less then a week..." Sakura murmured...her eyes..held pain..Itachi nodded...Deidara rubbed her leg...and Sasori held her hand._

_" What do you Mean Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked._

_" Just something I have to do...after this mission is over." Sakura said pain in her voice._

_Sasuke looked at her just as confused as the rest of the table..although the three beside her knew by the understanding looks..Sasuke wanted to know why she looked so sad so pained..if those teme's were hurting Sakura he'd kill them..Great now he was starting to sound like the dobe._

**End recap:**

**Chapter 7:**

" The medic and the Uchiha are coming with in two days time Master." A silver haired male announced to a black haired one. The black haired male had eyes of gold and skin as pale as death. Orochimaru. The silver haired male's blue eyes flared scarlet. " She is still a virgin." Orochimaru hissed out a laugh. " That is just as well Yuki. It will be better for the serum to work." Yuki frowned.

" The serum is meant to make a female fertile and crave the touch of a male. The serum with also do the same with the male with a female. We will capture the Uchiha and prep him." A red haired male said from the comer of the room. " Wouldn't it be better with someone with more experience not two virgins?" The red haired male grinned flashing bright white teeth. His jade eyes were bright in the dark glowing like a cat's.

" No, no Yuki. With Virgins it will be very passionate." He said. " Enough." Orochimaru said. " The medic is with the elder Uchiha, Deidara, and Sasori, my old partner. She must be quite the catch. It is a shame that none of them will have her first time." Orochimaru grinned in the dark room.

The last member in the room frowned his blue eyes cold, but what lurked beneath the emotionless facade was hesitation. He did not like hurting women. He did not believe in what Orchimaru did but his two comrades had brought his back from the land of the dead and so he would have to bare with them. If he could make this plan fail he will. The female in the dungeon should be taken better care of, she carried a child of her own. Yet the stupid snake cared less. As did the other two males Flame and Yuki.

" Kaoru, make sure the bait is still alive." Flame said. Kaoru's blue eyes brightened and he bowed his orange colored head. His short hair covering the look of displeasure on his face from the other three in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hole that snake called a dungeon was no more then a small room with just enough room to fit three prisoners and a cot. Kaoru entered the room and looked to the blue haired female chained to the wall. The masked figure next to her looked asleep. The blue skinned fish man was resting on the cot. His shirt and pants were gone leaving him in his underwear. The male's clothes had been used to try to warm the blue haired female.

The female looked very pale and he frowned at her. His blue eyes lighting in the darkness of the cell. " Your rescue is coming." He said with his soft cold voice. The three prisoners tensed. " Pinky's coming?" He asked.

" The medic is on her way." He said with a nod.

" What is that snakes plans?" The blue skinned male asked. Kaoru debated saying anything then shrugged.

" He wants the Uchiha to breed with the Medic. He is planning an experiment" He said straightly. The blue haired female winced.

" Those three wouldn't allow Sakura-chan to get hurt." She said with a scowl.

" They will not have a choice. She will be injected with a serum and will need to mate. It is either the Uchiha or another. The snake will surely kill her if the child is not of the Uchiha bloodline." So Sakura had no choice breed with Sasuke or die? Great decisions really.

" Sakura will come with help and they will win." Kaoru nodded.

" Perhaps they will." The blue haired female looked at him oddly.

" You are not on Orohicmaru's side?" Kaoru shrugged.

" I follow my own rules. I do not believe in what is going on here but my two comrades see differently. I am debating what to do about our differences." He said truthfully not sure why he was even saying anything to these three.

**Akatsuki base day one:**

Sasori ran his finger tips down his pink haired lovers side. He stopped at her thigh and came up to her arm that was tucked up against her breasts. She was so beautiful with her peach colored skin and her long pink hair fanning around her. The shirt she wore reached mid thigh and was black. It was his. She had once told him she use to sleep naked. She only started sleeping in night clothes because they came to live with her.

Only Sasori knew this though. She told him more things then the other two. She trusted him more. They had more history. With her killing him and all that. Of course he had given them information before his death to help them. Besides that when Sakura and the old woman killed him it only caused him to come back as a human. He was as he once was before he turned himself into a living puppet.

He had been so stupid before. Yes he never aged in that form and he was just about impossible to kill, he had no emotions. He couldn't feel. With this human body he could feel what his fingers felt. He could feel Sakura's smooth baby fine skin under his hand. He splayed his hand on her hip. His larger hand just about engulfed her side and most of her back and stomach. She was so tiny yet so dangerous, to his body and his heart.

He didn't resent Sakura for killing him. What life he had lived had not been anything but existence. This life he was given as a second chance was all that matter. She was all that mattered to him now. She was literally the reason he existed now. He smiled slightly and looked upon her sleeping face.

Her pink lashes fell over her closed green eyes to lay like feathers against her creamy cheeks. Her full lips were parted to breathe and her cute little nose was so small and perfect. She was perfect. He moved his hand to her bare thigh and slid it up under the shirt she wore. He knew she had nothing underneath of it but skin. He didn't touch her this way....he never had.

He knew Deidara and Itachi were better looking then him. He knew she liked the two males better. He knew it and was happy to just be included. To have her love was a gift he had never thought to get. To love her in return was a blessing. He was so glad it was her who held his heart. Of course to the one who gave you back your life and took the old one away it was smart to give her the choice to kill him or let him live.

Was every woman so soft? Had Itachi ever touched another woman like Sasori touched her now? He had told Sakura he wasn't a virgin and Sasori knew he wouldn't be. He wondered to those lovers. Who had they been and why? Itachi Uchiha never loved anyone before Sakura. They all knew he loved her. It was a no brainer.

So who had it been? Sasori was curious to why the Uchiha would tell her this anyway. To make her jealous? To hurt her? Sasori didn't know Itachi like he did Deidara. He had been partnered with him for years he had only known Itachi from brief missions they were forced to team up on when either Kisame or Deidara was injured. He was unsure about the Uchiha. Very unsure.

Itachi was wrong to think any of them would take her innocence it is their innocence she would take not the other way around. Though innocence isn't perhaps the right word to use with two ex- Akatsuki members. Itachi wanted to seduce her but Sasori and Deidara were just fine with being the seduced.

He was confused about what Sakura said when they left about him and Deidara being close. They were old partners yes but he hadn't understood what she meant until she said sleep together and shower together. " Yes they had taken a shower together not because they liked each other in that way but because Deidara refused to take a shower after Sasori and vice versa so they ended up taking one together.

With the sleeping arrangements Sasoir couldn't help that Deidara cuddled. He ended up getting pushed out of the bed anyway in the night. Deidara cuddled to anything close and usually Itachi waited up for Sakura. He rarely slept. So Sasori was the only one in bed when the blond fell asleep. Of course when Sakura got into bed he turned and cuddled up to her. So it wasn't because Deidara and Sasori were together it was because the blond couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Those mouths of his on his palms drooled so he didn't know how Sakura could bare to let him drool all over her creamy skin, but maybe that was what love was for. Even she doesn't mind Deidara's faults or his for that matter. Itachi Uchiha refused to admit he had any but they all knew he did. His possessiveness was one of them.

Sakura didn't like to belong to anyone she wanted people to belong to her. Sasori and Deidara didn't mind doing that. Well Deidara only fought with Itachi because the Uchiha was possessive with that ' Mine' crap. Sakura hated to be fought over more then she hated to be told what to do. Sasori was amazed Itachi lasted this long with her. They fought all the time about little things. Itachi didn't want to listen to anyones commands and Sakura was the one in charge. Thats what happens when you put two dominate people in a relationship Sasori guessed

Sasori knew Sakura loved him because he submitted to her so easily. He told the truth and was easy to speak with. Sasori never argued with her and she was relaxed around him. She never worried about Sasori pushing her for intimacy. She was nervous alone with Itachi because she didn't want to be seduced. She was nervous with Deidara because he would let her seduce him.

Sasori would let Sakura do what she wanted with him but she never pushed herself onto him like she had Deidara. He figured it was because she didn't find him as attractive but she proved him wrong by kissing him like that a few days ago. They had never kissed like that. Chaste kisses. Never....that.

Sakura loved him because he didn't seduce her and because she didn't feel the need to seduce him so what was he doing with his hand exactly? He had no clue. It was as if his mind and his body were doing two different things. He didn't want to be intimate with her, well yes he did but he didn't want to push it onto her. He just wanted to feel her skin. Feel something neither Itachi nor Deidara had. Have something they didn't.

He stopped and the curve of her breast and the laid his hand flat to her bare stomach. He kept his eyes on his hand under the black shirt she wore. With his hand under the garment it had pulled the material up her body baring her from the waist down. So he didn't look that far.

She was so soft. So soft. He closed his eyes. What would it feel like to have this stomach full with his child? He felt a emotion well up in his heart. Joy. He would be overjoyed. So when the image of Deidara and Itachi entered his mind the joy fell. What would it feel like to have her full with a child not his? He winced. That would not feel pleasant.

What had they all been thinking when they volunteered to this? Seriously three men with the same woman? It amazed him they all got this far. No wonder neither Deidara or Itachi pushed her into sex. They were afraid that with intimacy that she would be too overwhelmed. Which she would be. It would be better for her to have one lover at a time, then slowly add another then the last one, over time.

It was a good plan except for the fact that neither one wanted to see her with the other. Sasori didn't want her to do that with Itachi or Deidara, let alone when he wasn't included. He saw the flaw in the plan. It was a good plan if they all shared her well but they didn't. So it would just make the relationship they were in crash. So what were they supposed to do exactly? Sooner or later one of them would slip and something would happen. Sooner or later because be it Itachi, Deidara or Sakura herself they would not be able to not touch her or her them for that long. He was shocked they all held back this long Sakura included. Yet it was how they stayed together wasn't it so maybe he should be shocked. They were all too scared and thats not how it should be when you love someone, when your together.

You should be confident about your partner not scared that as soon as your bound by flesh that the relationship will break yet thats what was happening. It would be good for her if she only had one of them. Not three. He would give her up if it was good for her but he knew if he left that she would be heartbroken let alone if he left she would be left with Itachi and Deidara. If Sasori didn't watch them they would make her snap under the pressure. He had to stay for the relationship and for her.

It was odd to learn the only thing keeping them all together was himself.

Sakura woke with warmth on her bare skin. On her stomach to be precise. She didn't want to open her eyes because the touch felt nice. The hand stayed there not touching her personally. Not pushing her into anything. His hand just stayed there as if feeling her skin. Just feeling the warmth. She tried to remember who she went to bed with last night. She slept with Itachi two nights in a row and then it was Sasori's turn for two more nights. Ah. Sasori.

Of course it would be him who touched her for the first time, yet didn't take liberties. She could always trust him. The hand suddenly moved up onto her side again then down her side and onto her hip and down her thigh. She couldn't help the shiver that went up her body from that caress. None of her men had touched her that way. It was odd that it would be Sasori to be the first one. She opened her eyes because she knew he was looking at her. Knew he knew she was awake.

He was blushing when she opened her jade eyes. He couldn't help it. He hadn't meant to touch her at all like this let alone for her to catch him doing it. She smiled slyly at him and he relaxed. " You don't have to stop." She said her voice still lower from sleep. He flushed more but removed his hand. Stretched pulling the shirt further up her frame.

**XXXX Beginning of a Slight Lime . XXXXXXX**

His eyes followed the movement of the shirt with out his consent. She moved suddenly closer and his gray eyes snapped up to look at her. She moved forward until she was o hands and knees, Her mouth touched his softly then pressed harder until he moved closer to get more of her taste. His mouth opened at the touch of her tongue and he groaned when she moved to come even closer. Moved until she was against straddling him.

They pulled back to breathe for a few moments then went right back to the mind stopping kiss. Sasori's hand went up her thighs that were on either side of his waist. Her legs were bare and as he went further up he realized the shirt had too. He bottom was bared to the room but it just gave him something else to grab onto. When his hands went up her butt she jerked but didn't move away from his mouth. His hands slid up to her waist and held onto her. His world was tipping and spinning when he was laying flat on his back.

When they ad to part for breath again her mouth left his and went to his neck. She nibbled and nipped and he groaned his face heating at the pleasure she gave him. Nothing ever felt this good.

Her mouth lowered over his collarbone and then she bit him. He gasped and she moved again downward until she kissed over his heart. She removed her mouth and sat onto of him. Her face flushed and her lips parted. She was such a sight he couldn't help the reaction. His body reacted the way any male would if they had a beautiful woman straddling them. She stiffened and flared a red. She looked down at him with wide dazed eyes. Of course this was when they had to be interrupted.

He should have locked the stupid door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Itachi and Deidara, Kitchen:**

" Sakura-chan should be awake by now." Naruto whined.

Sasuke wouldn't talk to him and Garra had better things to do then talk to him, same goes with Neji. Deidara told Naruto he would blow him up if he didn't stop talking to him. Itachi simply glared at the blond and Pein well Pein just sort of walked away. Kakashi was reading his porn and didn't even say a word to him. Which left Sakura and Sasori. He wasn't sure Sasori would talk to him but Sakura would!. Plus she would make Ramen for him!

" I'm going to go find Sakura-chan!" he announced but before He could walk out the door Itachi and Deidara bet him to it.

" We'll get them, yeah." Deidara said giving the blond haired Kyuubi holder a put off look. Both left the kitchen and walked to Sasori's old room.

" Do you think we have to worry about Sasori-donna now? Yeah." Deidara asked Itachi.

The raven haired male shrugged. " Perhaps." He said but wasn't really worried about the red haired male. Sasori was the least likely in this relationship to have Sakura in any sort of position. The other day didn't count of course.

Perhaps he said something too soon however because when he opened the door to Sasori's room they both found a sight to behold. Sakura looked absolutely sexy. Her long hair mussed as if she had just woken, it fell around her like another silk. Her jade eyes were dazed and lowered in a sexy way. Her lips oh her lips were swollen and as rip as strawberries. Her peach skin was flared with a dark pink of embarrassment. She looked stunning in that black shirt.

Deidara's eyes followed the curve of her back to her bare bottom. He flushed red. The only problem was that she was on top of Sasori looking like a woman who had been loved just right. Itachi's eyes were on Sasori's hands which were on that bare bottom of hers. Even he had not touched that part of her flesh. Not bare at least. Itachi's eyes went to their Sharingan and Deidara was shocked.

He wasn't sure weather to be angry or jealous. He settled for the shocked expression he wore now. Itachi however knew what he felt. Angry. He felt like killing the red haired male.

Sakura and Sasori looked over at them at the same time. They blushed in unison. It was weird seeing Sasori blush. The male usually never was embarrassed of course in this position it was a given. Sakura moved to get up but Sasori kept her in place. His eyes shut and his mouth pressed in a thin line. He opened his gray eyes. Sakura had never seen a look like that before. Smothering with desire and pleading with her to stay put just a little longer until his ' problem' went away. He didn't want Deidara and Itachi seeing him that way.

She was blushing even more but held still. Sasori did however remove his hands from her butt and pull the black shirt over her bared bottom. She shifted and he let a groan slip as his hips pressed upward. Sakura let out a sound none of the three had heard before. Deidara blushed heck even Itachi in his anger blushed at that.

She shut her eyes and concentrated on something. Sasori watched as she moved her hands to his chest. She pressed down on his chest and opened her eyes. " Don't move." They told each other at the same time.

" Maybe we should leave." Itachi said. Sakura and Sasori looked over at him. He expected Sakura to say no. She however nodded. " That would be best." She said. Itachi looked stunned at that. Deidara looked at her in surprise. " I'll be out in a moment." She added seeing the look on Deidara's face. He nodded and they both turned and left. Itachi adding a brief look back in confusion.

Once gone Sakura rolled off and Sasori let out a grunt as he two rolled. He however rolled off the bed onto his feet and into the bathroom. Sakura sat on the bed on her butt of a second. That was certainly something new. She pressed a hand to her face and felt the burning heat of her flesh. Not necessarily a bad thing however.

She figured it would be uncomfortable with her doing things like this with her three males but with Sasori she didn't feel uncomfortable she felt hot. She blushed more. She had never felt like that before of course she had never felt what was under Sasori's pants before either. She had never thought him to react like that.

Of course Itachi and Deidara had never either, though she had never put herself in that sort of position with either of them. So they never had a chance to react. She thought of Deidara reacting like Sasori and groaned. And Itachi. She shivered. What would it be like to have all three like that naked against her. She sighed and ran her hands up her body. She couldn't even imagine. If only Itachi and Deidara would get along. If only Itachi wouldn't be so dominate then it would all be alright. Of course if she would just let herself be seduced they wouldn't have this problem. So she couldn't ask her men to change when she did nothing in return to change.

She stood from the bed and straightened the shirt. She pulled her black shorts on and walked out of the bedroom. Deidara and Itachi awaited her in the hall.

" Sorry about that." She said and wrapped herself around Deidara. He blushed when her mouth touched his. Itachi came up from behind her and wrapped his hands hesitantly around both her and Deidara as he pressed his mouth to the nape of her neck, her shoulder, arm. She sighed and tightened her grip on Deidara while her mouth devoured his.

Sakura pulled back with a pant, Deidara looked ready to take her threre. Itachi bit down on her neck leaving a mark, of course on the other side was Sasori's mark. The only one who had not claimed her was the blond she held. She pulled down the side of the black shirt and as if reading her mind Deidara bent and took the flesh into his mouth. He sucked and then suddenly bit down.

Sakura went weak in the knees and Itachi caught her. Deidara pulled back with a hint on her blood on his mouth. And suddenly Sakura wasn't worried at all that this wouldn't work out.

**Kitchen:**

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled when he spotted her pink hair coming into the kitchen. He however stopped cold when he saw her disheveled appearance. Kakashi looked up at her sudden entry and dropped his book. Yes his gem of a book. Sasuke choked on his drink and Garra dropped the plate he carried. Neji's mouth hung open and Pein gave them all wide eyes.

She walked in looking as if she had be pleasure by all three males surrounding her. She looked like she was in the center of a harem. And god she looked sexier then ever.

Sakura smirked. She loved making men stare. Though all that really matter were the three around her. Hands gliding over her like she was their only need. She gave the other males a sexy smile and winked.

Kakashi blushed under his mask. _What happened with these four?_ He thought. Then grinned. What ever happened he wanted to happen again this time with him watching.

**End Chapter 7:**

**Oh my Kakashi is a perv. Was that good enough for you all? Lol. Heated enough? Lol. I enjoy having Sakura seduce Sasori. It amuses me. Perhaps now the four of them will have a stronger bond? Maybe it would work out to the best or perhaps this is the beginning of the end to the foursome. Dundundun! Lol. What does Kaoru have to do with all of this? Is he on Orohimaru's side? Or their's? **

**Hope you like my three OC's! Kaoru is my favorite! ol. Yuki and Flame are going to be more in the next chapter so will Kaoru if you like them! Lol. Anywho hope you liked the chapter! Review please! I shall give you..... ( drum roll please!) ….... NARUTO!**

**Naruto: What!**

**Kyo: yep.**

**Naruto: No fair! Give them Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe. **

**Kyo: ( Grin) Not everyone likes Sasuke, but everyone loves Naruto!**

**Naruto: Really?! ( Puppy dog eyes)**

**Sasuke: ( death glare at readers)**

**Kyo: hehe**

**Itachi: Why Does Sasori get all the action?**

**Deidara: Yeah!**

**Kyo: Because Sasori amuses me! Plus don't you all think he's really sweet? I mean he had such a bad childhood and all that!**

**Sasori: Do not feel pity for me.**

**Kyo: It's not pity its respect Saso-chan!**

**Sasori: Don't call me that.( twitch)**

**Kyo: Hum...touchy are we? ( evil grin)**

**Sasori: ….**

**Kyo: Sakura-chan! Come here a moment!**

**Sakura: Yes Kyo-kun?**

**Kyo: Grin) ( leans down and whispers in Sakura's ear.)**

**Sakura: Smirks and nodds then walks to Sasori and leans down to his ear and whispers) Saso-chan**

**Sasori: Blush) **

**Kyo: Haha see isn't he a sweetheart! Lol**

**Sasori: whatever ( pulls Sakura to his chest)**

**Sakura: ( grins) I do so love this story kyo-kun**

**Kyo: hehehe I know I do so enjoy writing it! Bwhahahahaha**

**Kakashi: More hentai!!! Hentai!**

**Itachi: Only if it's with me.**

**Deidara: No me! Yeah!**

**Kyo: Sweat drop) Well later!**


	8. Day two

**YO! It's been forever right? Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't think of anything to write in this one! XD It's the hardest of all my other books except Akatsuki kids that is. Well I think I finally got writer blocked on 'Challenge' I knew I would eventually lol it was only a matter of time. So here I am writing in this one after so long. Hope you like the update and don't get mad at me if you don't like who Sakura ends up with in the end ne? Makes you curious now right? Lol I'm evil...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but Kaoru, Yuki, and Flame are my characters. **

**Recap!:**

**Kitchen:**

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled when he spotted her pink hair coming into the kitchen. He however stopped cold when he saw her disheveled appearance. Kakashi looked up at her sudden entry and dropped his book. Yes his gem of a book. Sasuke choked on his drink and Garra dropped the plate he carried. Neji's mouth hung open and Pein gave them all wide eyes.

She walked in looking as if she had been pleasured by all three males surrounding her. She looked like she was in the center of a harem. And god she looked sexier then ever.

Sakura smirked. All that really mattered were these three around her. Hands gliding over her like she was their only need. She gave the other males a sexy smile and winked.

Kakashi blushed under his mask. _What happened with these four?_ He thought. Then grinned. What ever happened he wanted to happen again this time with him watching.

**End recap!:**

**Chapter eight: Day two**

**Day two...Akatsuki base. **

" Tomorrow we attack, first Team Sand will split and take the guards out from all sides. Naruto's clones will come in handy for that. While they take care of the guards, Team Girl and Team Sharingan will get into the base, and split up as well. While team Girl finds Konan and the others, team Sharingan will find Orchimaru and the three nin helping him. I'm sure it won't be a problem, four against three, will it?" Sakura asked looking to team Sharingan in question.

Sasuke snorted, Itachi stared at her, and Kakashi smirked under his mask. She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah you'll be fine. Any questions?" She asked hands on her hips. No one raised their hand except for Naruto. She sighed and gave in calling his name. He grinned and stood up to say his question as if he were still in the academy.

" Can I have Ramen for dinner?" She slapped herself in the forehead. Sasuke slapped him upside the head when he sat back down.

" Any questions about the mission tomorrow?" She elaborated.

" Good then when Team Sharingan kills that pedo-snake and team Girl rescues the damsels we'll meet up here. Team Sand will keep guard out side after defeating the guards themselves under stood?" They all nodded, she smirked.

" Now, I'm going to give you all an exam today to make sure your all perfectly ready for tomorrow. It would be horrible if one of you suddenly keeled over in the middle of the mission." Which was true it would be plus it might get them all killed. She had made a deal with Tsunade. Everyone would return alive and well. Even if it meant her life.

**XXX**

She had examined everyone almost. Sasuke, and Sasori were the only ones left. Itachi made her blush when he just whipped off his shirt and smirked as she blushed. Deidara had been a little shy, but when he took off his shirt it was like he was a bride on his wedding night.

Sakura was worried, about Konan, Kisame, and Tobi. She hoped they were okay. She hoped the baby was well also, that much stress was not good for her. And she was sure Orochimaru didn't give a rats A about her or her baby.

There was also the matter of Sasuke. If she told him he couldn't kiss her like he had anymore would he hate her? Would he go back to the way he was before? She didn't want him to lose his smile, his happiness. She hated when he was sad. Maybe Itachi was right. Maybe she was treating him like a son in a way. She wanted what was best for him, and she didn't treat him like a man, she treated him, for the best part, like a child.

It was difficult though. Sasuke was her first love, she always would love him, but she didn't see him as a future mate anymore. She saw him as someone she had to take care of, she had to support, and comfort maybe that was why she treated him the way she did. She let him kiss her because she wanted him happy and kissing her made him happy. Maybe she kissed back sometimes because some of that old spark remained in her heart burred deep within.

Some where maybe she still felt that same love for him as she had, maybe but she didn't want to. She didn't love Sasuke that way. She loved Sasori. She loved Deidara. And she loved Itachi. She could not, and would not risk her relationship with them for Sasuke. No matter what. She knew that, but watching him as he stripped his shirt off like he had millions of times before she wondered if she really could tell him.

While she gave the exam her mind was of course on how to tell him what she had to, and while she thought on that, Sasuke realized she was worried about something. He at first figured it was of the Akatsuki that had been kidnapped, but as he watched her more, he realized that wasn't completely it.

So he thought himself about what could be troubling her, and finally understood. He frowned.

" Sakura I understand you can't be with me. I understand that you won't risk your relationship. Don't force yourself though. I just want you happy even if it's not with me." She looked up at him as if he had hit her with a hammer. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

" You don't have to worry about me. I'm serious." Yet he saw and knew that she would be worried. Maybe it was time he found a girlfriend and left her be. He loved her, but she was right, and so was everyone else. She had her lovers, and he needed his own as well. He had to grow up, she had.

Maybe it would be a new begging for them both? Perhaps she would finally relax around those three, and maybe he would finally get on with his last goal? Time would tell but today was one baby step forward.

**XXX**

**( Yeah you all know whats going to happen no use warning but I will. Start of something lime-lemon want to find out? lol)**

After Sasuke's exam it was Sasori's turn. He sat on the bed and waited for her. He wondered what was taking her so long. When she walked in the look of pure relief on her face, was a little alarming, but mostly just surprising. What happened? He had to know.

" What happened Sakura?" He asked. She smiled.

" I told Sasuke. I think we he'll be alright after all. Maybe he can move on with his life now?" Sasori smiled. More importantly.

" We can move on with ours." He said standing and bringing his mouth down upon hers. She did not stop him not that she would have, she did not react the way she would have with Deidara or Itachi with embarrassment. It was as if they both knew each other well enough that they just knew. **( does that not make sense or what?)**

A kiss that started out slow turned to something heavy that weighed upon them for days now, everything that had happened between them spilling onto them in a rush of emotion and feelings. So much in fact that it stumbled them both a minute forcing them to pause and catch their breath.

The look in Sasori's eyes was burning her inside and finally some hesitation, something inside her keeping her from him snapped, busting open and finally making her see clearly.

The force of her mouth made him open his or risk cutting his lips. He however did not care if he bleed a gallon of blood as long as she never stopped kissing him. The slide of her tongue on his made him see white for a long time until he felt something below the waist react and yet he did not stop her. He did not even stop her when she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist thus pressing herself snugly against that problem of his.

He hissed as she ground against that problem, and her breath came out in a whoosh of air. This time the door had been locked.

Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, the bed had been placed under him, with her as usual on top straddling him and more important straddling that throbbing thing between his thighs. Their tongue battled while his hands groped and hers tore at his shirt. Buttons popped and flew in every direction while her hands stoked down his chest across his stomach and settled on his pants.

His pulled at her shirt until it ripped and spilled her breast out to open air, she sucked in a gasp and pulled her mouth back to catch a breath. He panted under her and neither one looked ready to stop. However they had never been this far and so he had to make sure she was alright with this. Him doing this with her. Once they did this they could never go back to how it was before, it would never be the same and she knew it.

" Sakura." Her eyes didn't seem to want to focus so well. She felt so hot, and so dizzy. Maybe she should have given herself an exam, but she knew it wasn't most likely from a sickness, more so from Sasori touching her, from being touched this way.

She never thought much on who her first time would be with, but for some reason she always thought it would be Deidara. She wasn't complaining and for some reason the thought of Deidara and Itachi did not come to mind. It was just Sasori. Just the male under her. The male looking up at her with raw fire burning in his eyes, burning between them.

She felt like her breasts swelled just for him, just for him to touch and lick. Her breath came a little faster at the thought. She was having trouble focusing on what he had said and what he said again.

" Sakura are you sure you want this?" He asked. He was not unaffected by what was happening either, she could tell by the deep huskiness of his voice and the slight tremble in his body under her. She could also tell by what she was sitting on and how his hands had been pushing her down harder and harder against that bulge as they kissed.

Sakura had been a medic for a long time, she was not naive to all of this, but she had more a medical view, never a experience of it before and neither had he, yet their bodies seemed to know what to do regardless.

" No...I don't want to stop." He felt like his heart was going to suddenly just give out. It had never beat this fast or hard before. She stared down at him for what seemed like hours but could only be seconds.

" Do you?" He swallowed hard. She was saying yes to continuing but should he? For years he had always been the mature one, the one to always be the adult in everything, even in this relationship he had been a link to them all, something to keep them all together comfortably, now was he really going to risk there relationship by saying yes? Were they ready?

This step would either break the relationship they all had, or make them finally progress he wasn't sure which it would do, but was he willing to risk it anyway to find out? The look she gave him said heck yes, but his heart hesitated. He didn't want to be the person to mess things up, but he also didn't want to mess his relationship with her up either. If he said no what look would she give him? Would she be angry? Sad? Would she feel betrayed? Would she be hurt? He didn't know and he would never risk that, even if he was about to risk their relationship with all three of them.

So instead of answering he ran his hands up the same stomach, same baby fine skin he had before, up hesitating only a second before cupping those soft warm breast of hers. They were just so warm and when he brushed a nipple the sound she made was worth saying yes to.

He didn't want her to regret anything that happened today, but he didn't want to stop either. So when she leaned down and kissed him softly he knew there was no stopping now.

**(END lime/lemon)**

**XXX**

Deidara glanced at Itachi who suddenly glance up and over at him. They frowned at each other. Did he feel it to? That sudden weird feeling as if something was going on that they should know about?

" Why isn't Sakura-chan done with Sasori yet?" Naruto asked suddenly curious, or maybe just hungry.

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other for a slight moment then both stood. Good god why had they not realized it sooner? What were they thinking letting them alone together, considering what had been interrupted before when they were alone? However on the way out of the kitchen Kakashi stood in their way.

" Kakashi." Itachi hissed. He shook his head at the Uchiha and the blond.

" If you go up their now you all will never progress. You knew what you were getting into when you said yes to this Itachi, Deidara, you knew that this day would come you just didn't want to think about the first person she was with wouldn't be you. None of you took him seriously as a rival, but he never interrupted you why would you not give him a chance as well?" Itachi glared at the silver haired man.

" You all made a deal, and I'm sure this will not change it, you all need to talk more about this rather then skirting the subject, it's the reason you can not progress. This is a big step for you all, just wait and let it play out. It's alright to be upset but if the relationship is going to work out you have to make sacrifices you all knew that when sharing a lover." He was right, but they didn't like it.

**XXX**

**(LIME/LEMON START or rather continued...)**

She bit into his shoulder to stop the loud moan as he entered her. She gasped as he pushed inside. She held her breath but he stopped and kissed her. He kissed her neck, her shoulder and then breathed into her ear as he spoke softly in the silence of the room. Silence only filled by the sounds of their breathing and pleasure.

" Breathe you have to relax Sakura. I won't hurt you." She knew that but... her breath came out in a rush and he kissed her softly until her body relaxed on it's own. As she got use to the tip he had pressed in, she tried not to freak out about what was going on. She had to say she never thought this would happen but she was glad it did.

He slowly pushed himself in further until her breath hitched and then he was fully sheathed. He paused and stared down at her. It was going by in a blurr yet it was like time had just stopped at the same time.

They stared into each others eyes. Gray on green until she gave him a swift nod and he pulled back out and then it started as his hips thrust forward.

**(End lemon-lime XD Enjoy the first one I ever wrote on fanfic. It possibly won't happen again.)**

**XXX**

The cry in pleasure they ignored as much as they could, for as long as they could until Deidara stood and started pacing. He finally stopped in front of Itachi hands wringing the bottom of his shirt nervously, restlessly.

" I seriously can't take this! Yeah!" Itachi ran a hand through his black hair. He knew the feeling, but Kakashi was right. Even if they interrupted would they even stop? If it was happening obviously Sakura wanted it from Sasori. It just made Itachi mad that Sasori was the mature one here. Considering...

But it drove him nuts to think that Sasori was the mature one of this relationship, so mature in fact that he would be the first one for Sakura to be with sexually. He thought it would be him or Deidara he was sure it would be and yet it's always the one you least except. What was he saying? He was acting as if Sasori had stolen her.

She was still his as well. He had agreed to share with those two, so he would share, he just didn't like it.

Kakashi was right when he said they needed to talk about these things together, he knew that she needed one lover at a time if this relationship would work, and it would be a sacrifice, because if Sasori was her only lover here, it would drive him mad every time he saw her with him, knowing what had happened, could still be happening, between them. Something special that Itachi never had with her, something Sasori shared with her they never had. Something unique.

If they wanted it to work they would take it one step at a time. First Sasori as a lover then one of them, then the other. They had to give it time, but between him and Deidara who would be next and could he take seeing her with Deidara and Sasori when she wasn't with him that way? How on earth did he ever feel this would work out? He didn't believe it could that's was why he told her she could have both men also.

He had been an idiot, and now it felt like the world was crashing around them. What was he going to do?

**XXX**

**Somewhere else in stone, in a snake hole far away( O-O)**

" Flame, Kaoru you know what to do... we only have a few hours, make sure it's done right." Orochimaru said with a dark amused gleam in his golden eyes.

" Yuki come we will go now." Yuki followed the snake, while Flame smirked and tapped the needle holding the bright red liquid. Karou frowned.

" Go get the prisoners ready to be moved Kaoru." He nodded and went to them. This was bad. He thought that as soon as the medic came he could help them and get these guys out of here, but Orochimaru made plans behind their backs or at least his,and now he had no choice but to do as told.

That medic was going to walk into a trap tomorrow and the people she came to rescue wouldn't even be here, and neither would Orohcimaru. However Flame and Yuki would be and they would be ready to inject her with the vile. He could do nothing because he was stuck with Orochimaru.

He could tell the prisoners but it wouldn't do any good.

As soon as he got into the prison cell the tree said hi to him, he had been down a lot to help them sercetly. He frowned. Konan looked worried as he stared at them.

" Whats wrong?" Kisame the blue guy asked.

" Orochimaru is moving you and himself to another location, your friend will walk into a trap tomorrow and theirs nothing I can do."

**XXX**

**End Chaptta! Yes done with that! I was happy to finish this chapter now you all have to wait a few days for me to reread and edit it cause I know there's more then one mistake in this one, well hope you like it. Enjoy the lemon? I hope because it most likely _will_ be the only one you get from me, and you see how I struggled with the content ne? I didn't want it to be over the top but you know ne? Anyway! Gotta go guys hope you like it ne?**

**Kyo**

**Sakura: OMG KYO**

**Itachi, Dei, Sasuke: O_O**

**Sasori: ( Dark blush)**

**Kakashi: FINALLY**

**Naruto: What happened tell me! Tell me!**

**Garra: O...O**

**Neji: X.X**

**Pein: Phhhhttt ( Bursts into laughter)**

**Kyo: Phtt ( tries not to laugh) **

**Sakura: ?**

**Kyo: Oh funnyy... I can't believe I actually had Sasori be the first wow I am so mean XD**

**Itachi, Dei: I HATE U!**

**Kyo: :) Love me ne? BAI BAI**


End file.
